Broken
by Mangl234
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I don't know what to say. Bella just lost her mom, her boyfriend dumps her and she's pregnant. she moves to forks to live with her dad whom she's never met. she finds starting over is harder then she thinks until she mets someone
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. it's about bella dealing with lot in her life and the choices she makes. they will be some bpov and epov. but first I will start with bella and work my way to edward.**

**I don't own anything stephenie meyers does. I am just borrowing her characters.**

It just seems so unreal, first my mom dies, my boyfriend dumps me and I am left pregnant. It just seems so unreal. Like it just happened yesterday. Let me start off first from the beginning. I am Isabella Swam, but my friends call me "Bella". I have lived with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona all my life. I am 17 with wavy brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. I am 5'4 and average size. My mom says that I have none of her features except her attitude to be daring and trying new things. she says I have my dad's eyes and sometimes his smile. She hardly mentions my dad, For some reason it pains to talk about him, why I don't know. She says that before I was born, he left her. She tried to explain to me once but thinking I was too young to understand, she stop trying. She had "boyfriends" who were o.k., I guess. They tried to be good father figures just so they get on my mom's good side but after a while, they stop trying and disappear. They didn't want to have to raise someone elses child. My mom never blamed me. She would just say "they are not good enough for you and me"or "maybe I'll find some who loves us both the same". which made me happy. After a while, she stop dating and just focus on us. She was a great mom, sigh. Before I get ahead of myself, I'll explain what happened. On the last day of school of my junior year, my friend's were having a huge "last day of school party". every one was suppose to be there. I wasn't sure if I want to go. I had too much on my mind. Sitting in my room, looking out the window, some one knocks on my door.

"Bella" the door opens a little bit.

"Mmm" I said. Turning around to see my mom standing there. She had just got home from long shift at work.

"Bella, honey I think you should go to the party. James said he would take you. You need to get out and have some fun." my mom said.

"I don't know if I want to go. It's just…. Well…. Let me think about it."

"o.k. but James will be in 30 minutes so think fast"

"o.k."

Then she closed the door. I was having a hard time trying to think of a way to tell James I was pregnant. Let alone telling my mom.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I am still writing chapter 2-5. **


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two explains how about her and james. **

**again don't own twilight, just using characters**

Sitting in my room, I was thinking about how this whole this happened.

James wanted to surprise me with dinner and movie for our fourth month anniversary. I was excited about going. I had bought a nice blue spaghetti strap dress that went to my knees with black shoes. I put curls in my hair and pinned some of it up to look nice. James came around 7:30 with flowers. He looked handsome with his blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had a white polo shirt with tan pants and a nice pair of black shoes to match. He is taller then me about a few inches and very muscular. All the girls in our school had crushes on him but he choose me. My mom told us to have a good time and not to be late. I kissed her on the check and left.

He had picked some cheesy restaurant and picked some action movie. I barely watched the whole thing. I was a little upset from the choice of the movie he picked. After that, we went to the park to sit under the stars. I thought it was better then the movie idea. He even brought a blanket so we could lay down and look up. While we were sitting under the stars, he leaned over and started kissing me. I returned the kiss with more passion. Then he starting again but down to my ear then my neck, I left my head up more and just completely lost control. Then next thing I knew, I woke up with him naked under the blanket. I looked at him, he was sleeping. It was alittle dark but the sun was starting to come up. I grab my clothes and put them on. I woke up James and he did the same. He dropped me off the house, kissed my forehead and left. My mom was on the couch asleep. I ran to my room, got a change of clothes, took a shower and headed to the living room. My poor mom, looked beat. I guess she waited up for me. I walked to her and woke her up.

"Mom, wake up" I lightly touched her.

"uh, Bella, are you home already?"

"Yeah mom"

"what time is it?"

_Crap, I looked at the time and it was 6 in the morning_

"uh, 6 in the morning"

She opened her eyes and looked at me, "6 IN THE MORNING" by this time she was yelling.

"uh, yeah" I looked down at my feet.

"AND YOU JUST GOT IN"

Still silent, I just nodded.

She slowly calm down and looked at me. I looked up at her, with guilt in my eyes.

"Bella, what were you thinking?"

"James took me to some restaurant and then to the movies. After that we went to the park and looked at the stairs. Then we just fell asleep."

I couldn't tell my mom I had sex for the first time. She would be upset about it.

By then my mom had calm down. She didn't want to argue with me so, she just got up, went to the kitchen and then starting making coffee. After she calm down some more, we had a mother-daughter talk. I got grounded for three weeks. A month later I found out I was pregnant.

**please review and tell me what you think. I'm new at this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**so here is chapter three where james finds out she is pregnant**

So sitting in my room, still thinking about what to say, I hear a knock at the door.

"Bella, James is here" my mother says at the door.

"Time to face him" I thought.

He was standing in the living room waiting for me.

"Hi James"

"Hey Bella" he leans over to kiss my check. "Ready to go. I hear it's going to be fun."

"I guess" I sigh.

"Have fun kids" my mom yells from the kitchen.

I waved bye and walked to James car. We were silent for a while. Just listening to some music. He knew something was bother me but never asked. Since we have been together, he has known that if something was wrong to give me time to think about it. Finally I broke the silence.

"James, I need to talk to you"

"o.k. what's up?"

"can we not go the party, I need to talk to you about something important?"

"But Bella, I really wanted to go" he said whining.

"I really need to talk to you." by this time I was getting annoyed.

"fine we can go to the park, talk then go to the party"

"Fine" I said already upset.

He drove to the park and we got out and sat on a bench near the tree. I was so nervous, my hands were shaking. He notice too and took my hands holding them. I slowly starting crying. He came over and held me for a while. Finally when I was able to stop, he looked at me. I sighed and got up and walked around facing him.

"James there is something I need to tell you" still nervous.

"o.k. what's wrong. You don't look too good"

"uh, um, how do I say this." I was too nervous to say anything.

"go ahead" looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant" this time I said it in a whisper looking down at my shoes.

"uh" was all he said. I think he was shocked.

"I'm pregnant" I said a little louder for him to hear. Now looking at him. He just stood there with his mouth open. First I saw shocked, then pain, then worry, then angry.

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

I just looked at him. He still looked shocked and angry.

"NO, NO, NO WAY YOU ARE PREGNANT"

This made me angry. "YES I. AM. PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD"

He just looked even more shocked. Then shook his head saying, "no, no, no" over and over. He looked at me then said, " no this can't be, no, you can't be, but we only… no,"

"yeah we did and it was the first time for me, we weren't thinking. We…."

By then he got up and walked to his car slowly. I followed behind him but he stopped me.

"I can't deal with this right now. I need to think. I.. I… I just can't" he said.

I nodded knowing I needed to give him space and time so I just starting walking home. I didn't live far. Good thing.

I starting walking home when I saw the fire trucks go by, the police cars and people gather the streets. I looked up to see where they were going.

I saw smoke coming near by and then I stop, stood still and saw my house on fire. I was just stunned, didn't move, nothing. I thought I heard people calling my name. but nothing. When I finally realized what was going on, I ran to my house trying to get through the people. I ran right into the officer, who kept holding on me, saying "miss you can't go over there" over and over. I was just yelling, "IT'S MY HOUSE, MY MOM IS IN THERE, LET ME GO" I kept shoving my way through. The officer still had a hold of me. I kept crying out for my mother. I don't know what happened next.

**please review and tell me what you think. next it's about her mother**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella mets her dad for the first time. **

**I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.**

**Bpov**

I starting waking up slowly, trying to remember what happened. looking around I saw a white room, small TV, a little table and someone sitting on a chair.

"mom, mom"

"oh, I will get the doctor" the nurse said. She walked out the room and came back with the doctor.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"um, o.k. I guess just a little dizzy. How long have I been here? Where is my mom?"

They both looked at each other with sad faces. I knew something was up.

"You have been here for a few days. Do you remember what happened?"

I looked at them, "no"

"I'm so sorry but your mom didn't make it. The firemen tried to get her out of the house but couldn't reach her in time. The fire started from a leaking gas pipe." said the doctor.

Then I started to remember, James, pregnant, fire, mom, no.

I was numb, "no, no, no, not her, no, no, no" I just kept thinking.

I didn't hear anything else after that. I just crying so hard that I just fell back to sleep. After a while or so, I woke up to find James near my bed. He was sitting in a chair looking out the window.

"James" I said in a weak voice.

"Bella, are you o.k.? I am so sorry about your mom. The hospital called my parents and told them what happened."

I just started to cry again. He didn't come near me just let me cry. The doctor came in to check up on me. He asked if I had any place to go. I shook my head saying no. I looked at James to see if he could help me but nothing. After the doctor left, James came and sat next to me. I just looked away.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"o.k."

"I told my parents about you being pregnant. They are not to happy about it. They said that I can't be near you or around you. That it would be better if we went together."

Tears started coming from my eyes.

"I can't be a dad now, we are too young, we have our lives ahead of us. I have plans with my life that don't include a baby. I just can't do this now. It's just to soon. I'm sorry"

I kept crying even more. He didn't say anything else after that. I don't know how long I was crying for but when I turned around, he was gone. I just kept crying even more.

"what am I going to do? Where am I going to go? URGH!!!!" I was talking to myself now. Then I heard knock on the door.

"come in" I said, trying to stop from crying.

The door opens and comes a man with brown hair and brown eyes, which had dark circles under them. he looked like he didn't sleep much. he is medium built with tan pants and a brown jacket. He had a badge on with some writing on it. I didn't get a good look at it. My eyes were too blurry from crying so much.

"Isabella" he said looking at me

"yes, can I help you?" I said looking at him. He looked familiar

"I am Charlie Swan, the hospital called me a few days and told me what happened. They said that your mom listed me as an emergency contact."

I just looked at him. "did he just say Charlie swan?" I thought. I didn't realize where I hear the name from. My mind was too clouded with everything going on.

"Did you just say Charlie Swan?" I said looking at him.

He looked away for a minute. I just looked at him. We were quite for awhile. The doctor came back and ask to speak with Charlie for a minute. He excused himself and walked out with the doctor. They left the door open alittle and I could hear them talking.

"I am sorry Mr. Swan for your lost. I know it must be hard to deal with right now. Are you here to take Isabella with you?"

"yes, the hospital called me and said that she was in here and explained about her mother and what happened. I took the next flight out and came straight here."

"Where are you from, may I ask?"

"Forks, Washington. It's a small town." he said.

They didn't say much after that. Charlie came back in to talk to me. He just looked sad like he had lost someone. I was still trying to remember why he looked so familiar.

"Bella, I am sorry about your mother. I wish there was more I can say."

I just looked at him puzzled. "how does he know my mom? Was he one of her boyfriends?" I thought to myself.

He noticed the look on my face and spoke again.

"Bella, it's a long story. See when I was 18, right out of high school, I was dating this beautiful girl. She was everything I dream of and more. She had the prettiest smile, long brown hair and beautiful brown eye. We dated for a while. I wanted to marry her but she was more of a free spirit that's what I loved that about her. One day I was about to propose when she told me she was pregnant. I was shocked."

"I know how that feels" I was thinking to myself.

"I didn't know what to say. I told her that I needed to think and that I would call her later" he said still looking at the ground.

"you too, huh" I was thinking again.

"after I thought about it, I called her up to tell her, no matter what, I would help her and support her. But I was too late, her parents found out about it and sent her away to live with her aunt some where up north. I begged them to tell me where she went but they wouldn't tell me. They kept saying "it's better this way" I tried to tell them that I wanted to marry her and raise the child with her. But they kept saying, "it's better this way" and "you're too young".

"I guess parents think alike" I was thinking again.

"I was heart broken for months. My family decided I needed a change. They sent me to live with my grandparents in forks for a better change of view. I still carried a picture of her and never forgot. One day, I received a letter from her saying things like "we have a beautiful baby girl, her name is Isabella," "you should see her, she looks just like you" I was shocked. I couldn't believe I have a daughter. I tried to get her to tell me more but soon the letters stopped coming and after a while I never heard from her again."

My mouth was open the whole time. "he is my father? That's where I remember him from. My mom had a picture of him in her nightstand." **(A/N I know she didn't realize at first that was her dad but with James, her mom's death and being pregnant, it would be too much to take). **

I closed my mouth and just looked at him. Slowly tears were coming from my eyes. Charlie reached over and held my hand for a while. I couldn't believe I was seeing my dad for the first time. I just couldn't stop crying. I was so sad, happy and confused all at the same time. It was hurting my head. After a while I stopped. The doctor came in again and said I could go home. Charlie said that I was going to be living with him in Forks. I was somewhat happy. But I would be leaving my friends behind. When I mentioned this to Charlie, he said "think of it as a new start." I just nodded. I didn't have anything to take with me since everything burned and all I had was my clothes and my purse with me.

**Please review, I am trying to make it good. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review and let me know. I am still working on chapter six. hopefully I will have it up later. **

**I don't own twilight, stephenie meyers does, I am just borrowing her character. **

_**The next day, we took the next flight back to Forks and drove the rest of the way back. I just looking out the window trying to think of a way to ask Charlie, if me being pregnant would bother him. Or if Charlie knew. I sighed and turning to look at Charlie, no better time to find out. **_

"_**Char- Dad, I have something to tell you" I looked at him.**_

"_**yes, Bella,"**_

_**I looked down at my fingers and kept messing with him.**_

"_**It's really important and I am just scared to say anything"**_

"_**I think I know what it's about" he looked at me. "it's about the baby huh?"**_

_**I just looked at him and nodded with shock. "how did he know?" I was thinking.**_

"_**the doctor told me about it when I was in the hospital waiting to see you. He said you were about two months already. I also noticed some guy coming from your room looking upset too. So I figure that was the father. I didn't say anything. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me."**_

"_**wow" was all I was thinking.**_

"_**so, what are your plans for the baby?" he said**_

_**By this time, I had no idea. I was debating on keeping to baby or give it up for adoption. I still wasn't sure. But I know I have seven more months to think about it.**_

_**We finally reached Charlie's home or should I said "our" home. He lead me to the door and let me walk in first. it was a small house with a nice looking living to the left and the kitchen on the right. Up the middle where some stairs that lead up. Charlie lead me to my room upstairs. He said his grandparents left him the house before they died and he decided to keep it. Just in case. My room was small but o.k. it's white and white curtains that look o.k. small bed near the window, nightstand, dresser close to the closet and a small desk on the other side of the bed. Charlie's room was across from mine plus the bath room in the middle and lining closet near his room. Charlie let me rest in my room and didn't bother me for the rest of the night. I fell asleep right when I laid down. **_

**_Please review and let me know what you think. remember it's my first one. so I am trying to make it good. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah it's Edward's turn. I hope you like it. I can't stop typing. please review and let me know what you think. Thanks**

Epov

I was in a really deep sleep when I heard someone pounding the door.

"Edward, wake up, come on, I want to go shopping" yelling from the door.

I looked at the clock, it said 7am. "no, no, I want to sleep" I kept thinking.

"EWARD WAKE UP OR I AM CALLING EMMETT" I hear on the other side.

"I'M UP, ALICE" I said yelling back.

I hear her footsteps walking back down stairs. It's so annoy how a small girl can bang on my door and demand I get up. I hear footsteps again coming near my door. This time it's not small feet I hear but big ones.

"oh, no, it's Emmett" I was thinking.

Again the pounding starts.

"Edward get up or I am coming in there with a pitcher of ice cold water."

"he wouldn't do that, would he?" I was thinking.

"here comes Alice with a cold pitcher, ready, one, two…"

"I'M UP, I'M UP" I yell through the door, got up and open it.

Both Alice and Emmett are laughing out loud when they see my hair messing and me in boxers. Next thing I see is my mom with a camera in her hand snapping pictures.

"MOM, how could you?"

She was giggling at me.

"I couldn't resist the picture. You look soo cute" she says while pinching my checks. I hate when they do that.

"Alright let your brother get dress. We have a big day of shopping since school starts in two weeks." my mom says.

Alice and Emmett walk back to their rooms still laughing, while I close my door and get ready. I figure since I am shopping with Alice it will be a long day.

I just put on a pair of faded jeans, white shirt and comfortable shoes. Like I said I am shopping with Alice. Need comfort if we are walking around the mall.

I met up with Alice, Emmett and my mom down stairs. We all agree on going to the mall for a while, eat lunch then shop more, met my dad for dinner and head home.

"It's going to be a long day" I said low while rolling my eyes.

Alice saw me and hit me upside the head.

"hey what was that for?" I said while rubbing my head.

"Just because I felt like it" she says rolling hers.

Dang she never missing a thing. I was still rubbing the back of my head. She hits hard for someone so small.

"Now behave or we wont go, Alice." my mom says while looking at me.

"hey she hit me, I didn't do anything."

Alice just stuck her tongue out like a five year old and walked out to the car.

I followed behind. School starts in two weeks. Urgh! But at least I will be a senior along with Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. Emmett wanted to go to college with his girlfriend Rosalie but they both decided to wait a year then start next year. My mom and dad were upset but they support whatever decision he made saying sooner or later, he will end up going.

My mom decided to let us go to port angels for awhile as long as we got back before dinner with my dad. We all nodded and left in Emmett's jeep. Alice, Emmett and I decided to spend some time together as family first before school starts and then go hang out with friends later.

Alice was jumping up and down her seat the whole time, talking about what she wants to get, what stores she will shop, where to eat. The whole works. I just rolled my eyes, hoping she wouldn't catch me this time. Emmett was just singing to the music and trying to dance in the seat, it was funny.

Finally we got to the mall and Alice jumped right out of her jeep. I swear if she was on something, you couldn't tell. Emmett and I followed her to every store, getting what ever clothes she wanted, buying some for us and looking around acting goofy.

When the time came for lunch, Alice picked the place and we followed. Never argue with Alice which we learned while growing up.

As she was talking about some new music playing, I saw her. I don't know who is she but I saw her. She was wearing loose jeans, a big shirt and some black flats. Her hair long brown hair was bouncing everywhere. She was walking by some clothing store, just checking out some things. Some older man was with her. Probably her dad. He said something to her, she looked at him and walked some more.

"who is she?" I kept thinking.

I heard Alice call my name several times and wave her hand in my face. By the time I realize it was Alice, I looked back to see if I could see the girl again. But she was gone.

"who is she?"

**Please review and let me know. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven, seeing edward for the first time. Please review. **

**again don't own twilight just borrowing characters and if I mess up alittle just let me know. I can edit it again. Thanks**

**Bpov**

**It's been weeks since my mom died, James left me and I moved her. My first week was o.k. Charlie and I had a lot to talk about. He asked questions about me, like what I like, things about growing up, how my mom was, what things we did, things like that. We didn't talk about James much. That was a touchy subject. Charlie knew that so he wouldn't ask. He enrolled me at Fork high school for my senior year, yeah. Yeah right! I missed my friends, my home, my place. I wanted to go back. I was sad and depressed. Charlie tried to keep my mind busy but I had a hard time trying to adjust. My friends back home, called once in a while just to tell me James was dating some one else. They didn't know I am pregnant. I rather they didn't find out. I guess Charlie was right about starting over. But who would want to date a girl who is pregnant by some guy who wasn't ready to be a dad. Urgh! **

**Charlie decided I needed to get out of the house and go school shopping. He wanted to take me since I didn't know anyone here. He woke me up one morning knocking on my door.**

"**Bella, are you awake?" said Charlie**

**I looked at the clock, it read 8a.m. "oh, please let me sleep. I was up half the night crying" I was thinking. **

**Another knock, "Bella, honey, I want to know if you want to go shopping?"**

"**No, I want to sleep" I said.**

"**School starts in two weeks and you have to get the things you need"**

"**Do I have too, I mean I am four months pregnant, do you think I can go like this" by that time, I get up and open my door. **

**Charlie just stood there looking at me, I hurt his feelings. That made me sad.**

"**o.k. we will go, just let me take a shower, change and I will met you down stairs." I said a little bit happier.**

**He smiled and walked down stairs. **

"**Dang hormones, at least I have five more months and counting" I said while closing the door. **

**I grabbed loose jeans since tight ones would hurt, a big shirt and flats since my feet have been hurting. I was showing but I didn't want people to know. I figure wearing loose clothes would cover a little bit better. Then head towards the shower. **

**It felt good letting the warm water wash over me, I washed my hair then body and got out. I towel dried my hair and just let it loose. I figure since it gets wavy, that it looked better. **

**Charlie was already waiting for me in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.**

"**Ready for school to start?" he looks up at me.**

"**Not really" I saw grabbing some crackers and water. "Where are we going?"**

"**I figure taking you to the mall in Port Angels. That way you can get out, look around, find some clothes and have a good day"**

**I almost choked on the cracker. "you're taking me shopping?"**

"**Um, yup. I figure you being new and all that I at least get to spend some time with my daughter and get to know her better"**

**I drank my water and just nodded. I was totally shocked he wanted to go. Normally it was my mother who took me. Sigh, I miss her. **

**After Charlie finished his coffee, we grabbed out things and headed to the door. The drive there was quite. I just looked out the window, thinking about my mother and how I miss having her here. **

**By then, I didn't realize that we were already at the mall parking lot. Charlie got out, so did I. he gave me some money to get what I needed but I told him, my mom left me with enough money to get everything I need and more. But I thanked him anyways. We walked in and I had my mouth open. It was a huge mall. Three floors. Charlie told me that I could go on my own and that he would met me later. He figure he didn't want to embarrass his daughter by hanging around. He wanted to met at the food court around noon for lunch. I just nodded and he went another direction. Probably some tool section. Men! **

**I checked out some clothing stores and walked around checking everything out. I saw some guys helping a small girl with her clothes in one store. She was small pixie, with spiky black hair, average size, (Sigh, I am going to miss being average size) really hyper and just talking really fast. She was just throwing clothes at them and they were buried in clothes. I just laughed and walked off, poor guys. I found a Cd store and got a few since mine burned. a lot of clothes that are loose but fit perfect. I got a laptop, Ipod, a cell phone, and more girly things to decorate my room. Charlie said I could do what ever I wanted to it. Finally it was lunch time, I was looking at some clothes when Charlie found me.**

"**Bella, I was looking for you" **

"**I was looking around and lost track of time" **

"**It's time for lunch ready to eat?"**

"**Yeah, I am hungry"**

"**I bet since you are eating for two." he said, smiling a little.**

**I couldn't help but smile. I followed him to the food court. We decided to get some Chinese, since I was in the mood for it. We sat at some table and just starting eating. One thing I learned about Charlie is he doesn't like to talk much while eating. So we ate quietly. I looked around for a bit and saw the same people from the clothing store eating too. The pixie girl was talking fast again and the guys seemed to be annoyed with her. I just laughed a little. **

**Then one of the guys looked at me, "oh, no he heard me laugh" I thought while blushing. **

**I turned away really quick but took a quick glance to see if I just imagine it. He was still looking at me. I couldn't stop looking. He has emerald green eyes, bronze hair that was alittle messing, a white shirt and faded jeans. The other guys was a little big, like a hug bear, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was trying to get the girl to be quite for a minute. I looked back at the guy and he smile at me. I looked away just as Charlie was getting up. I decided to do the same.**

"**are we leaving?"**

"**yeah, I forgot I invited some friends over for a game tonight, is that fine with you"**

"**yeah it's o.k. I am alittle tired any way. I could use a nap"**

"**yeah I bet, you'll get use to it" he said smiling with a little laugh.**

**I just smiled back.**

**I turned around to see if that guy was looking but they left. Darn!**

**Please review and let me know. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: Edward sees Bella too. **

**I don't own twilight just borrowing characters. Please review thanks**

Epov

I can't believe I saw her. She looks beautiful close up. She's just walking with her dad to get Chinese food and sit down. I think I know the guy. Is that chief swan? Who is the girl with him? Couldn't be his daughter? No one has ever heard if he has kids. Um?

Alice just rambling on about school and how great it's going to be. How her and Jasper have plans to go to the same college and how I should start dating soon. (rolling my eyes at that) She says she is tired of me doing nothing but being stuck in my room. I am perfectly happy just being in there listening to music and just being me. Now if she didn't take up Jasper's time too much maybe I would hang out with some guys. But every time I see him, she is joined at the hip. Oh well.

I look up to see the girl again. "did she just look over here?" I thought.

She turned away again. Then I saw her slowly turning her head again. Her hair covering her face. She looks beautiful my heart just pounds. I smile at her and she looks away. I guess her dad was getting up to leave and she probably wanted to go with him.

Emmett waves his hand in front of me, calling my name.

"Hey Alice asked if you wanted to leave. What are you looking at"

Before Emmett could look, I quickly got up, got my tray and left to throw it away.

Alice was calling us by some Cd store to check out some new music.

"More shopping Urgh!" I sighed.

Emmett just gave me a look like "here we go again"

I just laughed alittle. I looked back to see the girl but she was gone. Sigh, I wonder who she is.

We did more shopping and looking around. Alice's phone was ringing, so she picked it up.

"hello"

Silence, she turns over and says mom.

We sighed and looked relieved. "Thank god, it's mom, it must be dinner time." Emmett and I said.

"yeah mom, we are almost done. Yeah we will met you at the restaurant. Sure mom I will let them know. O.k. bye." then she hang up.

"What did mom say" Emmett asked.

"she said that her and dad will met us at the restaurant soon and that to hurry. Dad said something about a game tonight and that he wanted to watch it with the guys." she said rolling her eyes.

"oh yeah the game is on tonight I forgot we are going to watch it. Ready to go Edward"

"yeah sure lets go. It's about time too" I was relieved.

Alice just huffed and walked to the jeep. She was annoyed but hey she had all day of shopping.

We met my parents at the restaurant. They waited for us and we all got a seat.

"so did you find everything you needed for school Alice?" my mom asked.

"yep, I think my closet will be full from top to bottom."

"it should be with all the bags she got" Emmett said.

She grabs a dinner roll and throws it at him.

"Hey no food fights, behave we are not animals." my dad says. Alice sticks her tongue out at Emmett again and I just laugh.

"What about you, Edward did you find everything you need.?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I got everything."

"plus he was checking out some girl too." Emmett said smiling.

Dang he caught that, I started blushing a little bit. I am going to get him back.

"Oh yeah, who? do I know her?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't look familiar."

"uh, I wonder if she will be going to school with us." Alice said.

I started to change the subject quick until the waitress came to take out order. We just talked about random stuff like movie, music, clothes and school. By the time we finish, we headed home. My dad and Emmett decided on watching the game and I just sat there and tried to watch for a while. My mom and Alice went to her room to see what she got.

After the game, I got tired and went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl at the mall and who she is. Maybe I will ask dad if he knows. He always seems to find out more about people then the rest of us. Maybe because he is a doctor at the local hospital. Maybe I will ask tomorrow. I put on a Cd and fell sleep thinking about the girl.

**Please review and let me know. I am on a roll and it's dinner time too. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: First day of school

**Bpov**

**I am not ready to go to school. I can't be ready to go to school. What will people say when they see me? I look fat, Urgh! Charlie already left for work this morning. He has been a great dad and supportive of me. He took a few weeks off to explain my situation to the department. Thankfully they all understood. He has taken me to my doctors appointments and helped me buy my truck. **

**He bought my truck from his long time friend Billy black. That night we came back from the mall, Billy was waiting here with his son, Jacob. Poor Billy, being stuck in the wheel chair. But his son has been helping him out a lot. My dad introduce us and tried not to say I am pregnant. Too late, I already mentioned it to them. I figure let them know now that way if I see them again and I am huge, I wont have to explain again. They both looked at me with those "poor girl" faces. I hate those. Once inside, everyone seems to relax more. I walked to the kitchen get something to eat. Jacob followed me. He asked me question about the dad and if I stayed in contact with him. I just told him, no and that I have no intensions too either. Then that was that. He didn't ask no more. So we sat down and just talked about stuff. Just getting to know each other. He may turn out to be a good friend after all. **

**I looked in the mirror and just stared at myself. I had on loose jeans, big dark blue shirt and my heavy jacket. I didn't look that pregnant but you couldn't tell much. I had my hair down again. Just to hide my face, light makeup and my loose shoes. I hope I can get use to my feet feeling big. I walked down the stairs and straight to the kitchen , grab some crackers, water, keys, bag then out the door. It was cold in forks but what do you expect with hardly any sun and more rain then summer. Sigh, I miss the sun. I drove my truck to school and saw I was early. "good hardly anyone here" I got out and just took in the cold air for a minute. Then I heard a few cars coming by and looked around. Some of the kids started to arrive. **

"**Well better get the show on the road" I thought.**

**I walked by a few kids looking at me. I didn't look up. I just walked to the office to get my classes. There was a lady there by Mrs. Cope.**

"**Hi I'm…"**

"**Isabella swan right?"**

**Geez news travels fast here.**

"**Um, yeah, I came to get my classes."**

"**yes, your father informed us you would be coming here. We are surprised he has a daughter. We didn't know he was married. He also told us about your situation too" looking down at my stomach.**

"**Great she knows. I wonder if the whole school knows too" I thought.**

"**oh, don't worry nobody knows but the school office and nurse. We wont tell anyone. That's up to you." she said smiling. **

**I sighed "o.k. Thank you. It's been tough having to deal with so much". **

"**don't worry, you will be fine. Here is you class list. Have all your teachers sign and bring it back. Here is a nurse's excuses for gym so you wont have to take it, also the map of the school and a few more papers you need to fill out." she said still smiling**

"**yes! No gym. Maybe there is some advantage to being pregnant." I thought. **

**I said thank you to Mrs. Cope and heading towards class. I was looking at my map and bump into someone.**

"**opps, sorry" then walked off without looking to see who it was. **

**I found my first class right on time. I gave my teacher my slip and then sat down. Lucky for me the back seats were empty. I sat there and just took my stuff out without even looking to see who was coming it. I heard some one sitting in front of me and turned around to introduce.**

"**Hi, I'm Mike Newton"**

"**Hi I'm Bella swan" **

"**oh your chief's daughter right?"**

"**yeah, that's me" I looked down.**

"**Mike leave that poor girl alone. I don't think she wants you flirting with her the whole time in class." I heard a pixie girl.**

**I looked up and saw the same girl from the mall, coming to sit next to me. Mike turned around and just huffed. The pixie girl sat next to me, leaned over and introduce herself.**

"**Hi I am Alice Cullen" she says all happy.**

"**Hi I am Bella Swan" I looked at her.**

"**oh the chief's daughter right?" **

"**Yeah, that's me" I say again. Looking annoyed. I wonder how many time I am going to have to repeat myself. **

**Before she can say anything. The bell rings and the teacher starts class. Very simple stuff for math. The teacher gave us a few extra minutes before the bell rang to leave. Alice leans over to talk to me some more.**

"**What's your next class?" she asks**

"**um, it's English, then Spanish, lunch, bio, and gym." I figure just tell her all my classes. **

"**OH REALLY" she almost shots. "I have all those classes too. We can walk to class together." she is just jumping out her seat.**

**I could barely laugh as she is saying this. She is just too hyper. Mike turns around and say he has two classes with us too and winks at me. **

"**Joy" I thought.,**

**When the bells rings, I get up and grab my things, but before I am out the door, Alice grabs my arms and starts walking with me. **

"**oh we are going to be best friends, we should have sleepovers, go out to the movies, have fun talking on the phone." and on and on. **

**Some how I couldn't help but smile at her. She just has that energy where she either annoys you or you just can't help but laugh too.**

**We walked into our English class and she sees someone. I look over to see and it's a guy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, built and seems really nice.**

"**Hey Jasper" Alice waves at him.**

**He looks up and smiles at her.**

"**Hey Alice. Who is your friend?" he says while we are walking to the back seats.**

"**This is Bella, Bella this is my boyfriend Jasper" she says grabbing his hand and pecks him on the check.**

**I just nod and take a seat next to her. **

"**so Bella how are you liking Forks" Jasper ask.**

**I guess he knows I am new around here. **

"**it's o.k. Just something I have to get use too. I guess."**

"**um" he says and turns to the front.**

**By then the teacher comes in, starts class and easily enough, I think I might like it here. **

**Once class was over the others seem to be a breeze with Alice by my side. She seem to help me to all my classes. I even made a few more friends too. Lunch was o.k. I sat with her and Jasper. They said they were waiting on Alice's brother who never showed. Oh well. The rest of school was fine. I got Alice's number if I had any questions about school or just to hang out. At first I felt like a regular girl except for one thing. **

**After school, I went home made dinner for me and Charlie, who enjoyed my cooking and then headed to bed. It was just a long day I needed to rest. **

**please review, thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter ten: Edward's first day_

_Please review and let me know. Thanks_

_**Epov**_

"_**Edward are you up? Come on you have to take me to school. Come on, already"**_

_**I can hear Alice knocking on the door. It's 7 in the morning and I am still tired. Every night I have been thinking about the mystery girl. I went to ask dad if he knew her or about her. He just looked at me and just said no. but I had a feeling he did when I describe her and who she was with. I left it at that. I didn't want to bug him, knowing I probably wouldn't get anywhere. **_

_**Emmett bang on my door this time.**_

"_**Hey man, get up and get ready for school. Alice wants to go already"**_

_**Urgh! Fine, I got up, got dressed in some jeans, tan polo shirt and comfortable shoes. I looked in the mirror, brushed my teeth, comb my hair and walked down stairs. Alice was ready and waiting.**_

"_**alright, already I'm here and ready. Let's go" I said grabbing my things.**_

"_**It's about time. I am so excited to see Jasper and I can't wait to start off the school year." **_

"_**yeah, yeah, come one" getting my kids.**_

"_**I bet you want to see if that new girl is there, huh?"**_

_**Dang how did she know. I looked at her and she just smiled even bigger. Shoot I gave myself away.**_

_**I drove to school early this time. Wanting to get a good parking. I saw some kids getting there already and then saw her again. She was leaning against a truck and didn't notice some of us got there. I parked a few car lengths away. I got out of the car just as Alice did. She seem to notice the girl too and looked at me. I just looked away like nothing.**_

_**We met up with Jasper by the office. Alice just ran to him screaming like she hasn't seem him in years. She gave him a hug and kissed him on his lips. I just wanted to gag. As I was walking towards them, someone bumped into me.**_

"_**opps, sorry" and then walked off. **_

_**I turned around and saw the same girl. She didn't look up or anything. I wonder if she knew it was me. Oh well.**_

"_**Hey Jasper"**_

"_**Oh hey Edward, happy to be back to school." he asked while holding my sister's hand and walking towards me.**_

"_**nope, not really." looking for the girl again. **_

"_**uh, well this year should be good. We are seniors, last year to have fun and enjoy it while we can."**_

_**Somehow I had to agree. We all walked to our classes. Alice said goodbye to me and Jasper. I went to my first class and sat in the back as usual. Most of the kids come in, taking their seats. Then in walks Jessica Stanley.**_

"_**Crap here we go again" I thought.**_

_**She comes and take the seat next to me. **_

"_**Hey Edward, how was your summer?" she says batting her eyes at me.**_

"_**Urgh!" I thought.**_

"_**it was fine" looking away from her. **_

"_**What did you do, this summer" moving her chair closer this time.**_

"_**um, I went to a bar, got drunk, got into fights, went to jail, got in a fight there and then got in more fights and then flew the country from cops" I said all that while trying to keep a straight face.**_

_**She just looked at me with shocked eyes and her mouth was open wide.**_

"_**really" was all she could say.**_

"_**no, I didn't. I just stayed home" **_

_**Before she can say anything, class started. She didn't seem to notice though. She still had her mouth open. I turned to her and told her to close her mouth before flies landed in. she did and looked away. I just wanted to start laughing but held it until the ends of class.**_

_**When the bell rang, I ran out before Jessica came near. I say Alice walking with someone to class. I couldn't really see who. I tried catching up but Jessica cornered me again.**_

_**Dang, how did she caught up.**_

"_**so Eddie, I was wondering if you want to go out tonight. You know caught a movie or something?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and said "I can't I have to met someone tonight for dinner sorry" **_

_**Then turned around. **_

_**She just huffed and went the other way. I tried to find Alice but I was running late for my next class. **_

_**Classes went by really quick. Which I was glad. By the time lunch came around, I was going to met Alice and Jasper but got cornered again by Jessica.**_

"_**doesn't this girl ever give up" I thought.**_

"_**hey Eddie, do you want to have lunch?" batting her eyes.**_

"_**no I can't I have to go, uh.." then I ran from her.**_

"_**you can run but you can't hide" I heard her yelling. **_

"_**Dang it, I am never getting rid of her." I said under my breath.**_

_**By the time lunch was over, I went to my next class. It was bio and then I notice the girl sitting at one of the tables. I was going to sit next to her but Alice bet me to it. so I moved to another table. I watched her mostly while classes started. She move her hair behind her ear. Look up at the teacher, took notes and watched the clock. A couple of times I thought I saw touch her stomach. Then have some look of pain in her eyes.**_

"_**I wonder what that was about" I thought.**_

_**Once class was over, I tried to caught up with her but she was gone. **_

_**After my last classes, I waited by my Volvo for Alice and Jasper. I saw Alice walking with the girl talking about something and giving each other a piece of paper.**_

"_**Must be her number" I thought.**_

_**Jasper came and stood by me waiting for Alice too. She gave her friend a hug and then ran to me and Jasper. **_

"_**Hey guys" she gave Jasper a kiss and then went to the passengers side.**_

"_**so Alice who was your friend?" I asked trying to be casual.**_

_**She didn't see through that of course.**_

"_**Just a new girl my class. Why are you interested or something" she raised her eyebrow at me.**_

"_**No just wondering" dang I was blushing.**_

"_**o.k." smirking at me. **_

_**I just didn't say anything after that. We got home and unloaded our stuff.**_

_**My mom was cooking dinner when we walked in.**_

"_**hey kids, how was school" my mom said.**_

"_**fine, just busy" Alice and I said.**_

"_**well dinner will be ready in about an hour. So wash up and come down."**_

"_**O.k. mom" both Alice and I said. **_

_**We Just looked at each other and laughed. Alice went to her room with her bag and I went to mine.**_

_**I put on some music, crashed on my bed and just laid there for a while. **_

_**All I could think about is the girl. I wanted to know who she is but if I ask Alice she will make a big deal about it. Urgh! I gave up.**_

_**I got up to walk near Alice room. I was about to knock when I heard her on the phone.**_

"_**Come on Bella, can't you come and spend the weekend here. Please, for me."**_

_**Then it was silence. **_

"_**Please Bella, I promise I wont be a pain." I can hear her begging this Bella person.**_

_**I almost started laughing but didn't want to get caught. Then I heard "yeah" and then "bye". I moved away from her door before she knew I was there. Alice came out of her room just before I pretended to get out of mine.**_

"_**Hey Edward ready for dinner" she ask all perky.**_

"_**Yeah" **_

_**Then we both walked down for dinner with the family. We just ate, talked about the day and then decided to watch a movie before going to bed. Alice went first, then Emmett and then me. I took off my clothes, put on pj's and then went to bed fast asleep. **_

**Please review. I don't think I did good on this one. I am listening to music trying to come up with something better. hopefully I can. Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Bella meets Edward over the weekend**

Bpov

I can't believe school went by so fast. It just seemed like yesterday I was the new girl. now, everyone is just used to me being there. Mostly due to Alice giving them evil glares. She's a great friend to have around. I just wonder what she will say when I tell her about me being pregnant. No better way then to find out and tell her this weekend. I can't believe she talked me into this. I tried to tell her no, but she is just pushy. I tried making every excuse that I could think of before saying yes. Dang it, Dang it. What am I going to do. I still haven't met her brother. She talks about him all the time. He seems to be an amazing person from what she says. I guess I can met him tonight. I alreadytold Charlie I was going. He just looked at me like "are you sure". I just told him that I wanted to go. But I don't think I was that convincing. After school Alice met me at my house to get my clothes and to take me to her house.

"Alice I don't think I need everything I have"

She is going through my closet, trying to pick something out. She looked like she was getting frustrated. I don't think she realized that I am pregnant yet.

" you don't have anything good. I need to take you shopping"

"NO!!!" I just yelled.

She turned around looked at me with confused.

"oh crap, I forgot" I thought.

"Bella, what's wrong!" she looked worried this time.

I sighed then decided I might as well get it over with. Maybe she will change her mind and not be friends. Maybe she will run off and leave like everyone else. I thought about all the possibilities then just decided to tell her.

"Alice, there is something I have to tell you" I looked down at my feet this time.

"what, what's wrong" she looked even more worried.

"Alice, I'm.. I'm.. I'm" sigh "pregnant"

All I heard was a gasp. I looked up slowly and saw her hand covering her mouth.

"great, way to go Bella" I thought.

She just kept still for a minute or two until I broke the silence.

"Alice, say something. Please" now pleading.

She put her hand down, relax for a minute and just hugged me.

"o.k. this is o.k. I think." I was thinking.

"oh Bella, why didn't you say anything. I mean we are best friends and you didn't tell me"

Now I had tears in my eyes trying not to cry.

"well I thought if you found out that you wouldn't want to be friends." now tears running down my face.

"oh is it someone I know, what happened, tell me". she looked concern.

I slowly stop crying, took a deep breathe and told her everything. About my mom being buried in the fire, about my ex-boyfriend dumping because he didn't want to be a dad. Just everything. She nodded and held my hand most of the time. She just understood and it felt better to talk to someone about it. Not that Charlie wasn't understanding, it just felt better to talk to someone who is a girl. She gave me another hug, told me everything would be alright and still wanted me to go to her house for the weekend. There is one other thing I told her. I didn't want anyone to know. Not until I tell them first and that I didn't want anyone to treat me any different when they found out. She just nodded.

She help me get my clothes ready, tried helping me down the stairs. I just laughed at her for all the little things she was trying to do. I got into her brother's Volvo. She said he let her borrow it before telling not to get a dent in it. I just laughed at it. Thinking she wouldn't get a dent but maybe put something pink just to get him mad.

We reached to her house. It's looked big and beautiful. It had a huge garage with four cars, glass windows for the front and around the house. I walk in and it has a huge living room with a couch, love seat and chair around a 52inch TV, movies and a game system. The kitchen was just as big with big counter around the side. A long table near the windows and two glass doors that lead in the back. The stairs were kind of on wobbling so Alice helped me so I wouldn't loose balance. She showed me her dad office, her parents room and a guest room on the first floor. the second floor has her brother Emmett's room, which was big compared to mine. with a TV, double bed, small flat TV hanging on the wall, game system, a small chair in the front of the TV and a weight bench. There was another guest room and bathroom. Third floor was her and Edward's rooms and with another guest room and another bathroom. I didn't walk near Edward's room. Alice said he likes to stay in there and listen to music. I believe her cause I could hear music coming from there. We walked into Alice's room. It was huge too. She has a big pink bed near her window, a long dresser, walk in closet, small TV hanging on the wall, stereo system on her dresser and a little vanity by the closet. It was nice.

She dropped my stuff off by the bed and we sat and talked more. We didn't talk about James or anything about my past. Which was a relief. We did talk about the baby a little like if it's a boy or girl and what names did I pick out. I still hadn't decided. After a while of just girl talk, Alice's mom knocked on the door.

"Alice, honey it's time for dinner" she opens the door and stops when she sees me.

"oh, who is this?" she ask looking at me. She is beautiful. She looked to be in her late 30's early 40's. Tall, thin (again sigh not that size), wavy bronze hair, green eyes, and tan. She looked like a run way model then a mom. She came up to me to introduce herself.

"Mom, this is Bella, Bella this is my mom, Esme." I took her hand but she just gave me a little hug. Then felt something move around my stomach.

"oh" I said grabbing my stomach. Alice looked at me surprised then Esme looked shocked.

"Dang it, here we go again." I thought.

"uh mom, there is something you need to know" Alice tried to say but couldn't.

I looked at her and nodded. I needed to tell her.

"I am pregnant Mrs. Cullen." I looked at her holding my stomach.

"I figure as much when it moved." she looked at me smiling. So she understands too. I wish my mom could be here for this. Sigh.

"I am about four months or so. My next appointment is next week. I will find out if it's a boy or girl." I couldn't believe I was telling her all this. But she just had a motherly love that I couldn't resist.

Alice jumped up and down planning everything from cribs to clothes.

"Great just what I need" I thought.

Esme just looked happy for me and said if I needed anything just let her know. I felt a little better. She was about to walk out before telling us dinner was ready. We decided to follow Esme down stairs to see if we could help.

On the way down I saw the big guy who look like a bear playing some game with the bronze hair guy.

"oh no, it's him" I thought. I forgot that Alice knew them.

"Ha, I bet you ten to five." said the big one.

"that's because I let you win" the bronze said.

"Emmett, Edward, met my friend Bella" Alice said looking at them and me. They both looked up and looked at me. Emmett the big one, came to give me a hug but Alice whispered something in his ear and he didn't hug so tight. I figure she told him. I looked at her and she just gave me a sad smile. I just smiled back. Next Edward came and shock my hand. I felt a little electric go through me. I wonder if he felt it. He smiled and I blushed looking down. Alice noticed and just smile.

She pulled my arm into the kitchen. We helped Esme set the table and sat down. By that time, Alice father came through the door.

"oh no, that's Alice dad" I thought.

He just got off work wearing his jacket carrying some papers with him.

"Daddy" Alice grabbed me and pulled me to her dad. He's a good looking man in his late 30's early 40's. with dark blond hair deep blue green eyes, built and wearing professional clothes. He looked up and saw me and stood still. Alice stop looked at me and then him.

"Daddy do you know my friend Bella.?" she asked holding my arm.

"Um, yes, Bella, how are you doing this evening?" he asked shaking my hand.

"I am fine, thank you Dr. Cullen" I should have known that he is her dad.

"no please call me Carlisle" he said letting my hand go. I think I blush for a minute or so.

Esme came up to him, gave him a hug and kiss. He returned it back.

Alice pulled me back and we sat at the table waiting for everyone to join. Alice sat next me, Edward across with Emmett sitting next to him, Esme on his side and Carlisle at the head table. We starting eat dinner and talking about things like school, friends, work, random things. No one mentioned me being pregnant. Everyone knew except Edward. A few times a took a few glances at him and him at me. I think I blushed a few time, Alice seemed to notice too. She nudged me and smile. Dinner went by really quick. Emmett challenge Edward to another game on the system. Alice and I decided to watch for a while. Esme and Carlisle cleaned the kitchen then headed upstairs for bed. Emmett was betting Edward again. Edward was sulking this time and then left. But before he left, he gently touched my hair. I looked up, he smiled and then went up. Alice decided to play Emmett a few rounds before calling it a night. We both went upstairs to her room for bed. Edward was listening to music again. This time I could hear it. He had on The Plain white T's 1,2,3,4 (**A/N sorry I like this song and it goes with the story.)**

I smiled at that and headed to Alice room. We watched TV for a while until she fell asleep. I just tossed and turned most of the night. I just decided to get up and get something to drink. No one would hear me, I hoped. I opened the door and walked slowly down stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and looked outside before stepping out for a minute. Either I was hot and it was too warm in the house. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and saw Edward in his pj's looking at me.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you, I couldn't sleep" he looked good half awake.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep either" he just stared at me.

"uh, do you want to join me outside for awhile then" I was hoping he said yes.

"sure" yes, my heart jumped. Wait stay cool, stay cool.

We walked outside and sat at a table outside, enjoying the air and listening to the river near by.

"so, you're Alice's friend." what was he thinking.

"yeah, so you're her brother." great going idiot.

"yeah" I think I saw him smile.

"what did Alice whisper in Emmett's ear before he hugged you"

"crap he caught that" I thought

"I don't know. Have to ask her"

"o.k." then we were just silent for a while.

It started getting cold and I was shivering. He saw that came over and wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. It felt nice and warm being near him. Suddenly my stomach starting moving.

"oh no, not now" I thought looking down. But he caught that too. I looked at him with worry and scared in my eyes. I starting getting up to leave but, he grabbed my hand and held me still.

"no not now, please not now." I thought. I looked scared and worried he caught that too.

"Bella, are you.. Are you.."

"Pregnant?" I nodded finishing his sentence.

He looked shocked and I looked hurt. He didn't say anything. He had that same look on his face. I pulled my hand to let go and ran to Alice's room crying. Lucky for me she is a deep sleeper and didn't hear me come in. I laid on the air mattress and cried to sleep.

**Please review I have 9 more chapters to put up. I was on a writers role until I went to bed and then got up agian. I will add more later. Hope you like this one. Please let me know what you think. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Edwards weekend with bella**

Epov

What just happened. What did I say or do. Crap, crap, crap, I said nothing. I just let her go. I had a great time just seeing her and spending some time with her, even if we didn't talk much. I enjoyed looking at her and seeing her smile. When I went to my room, after Emmett kicked my butt again, I walked past her and had to touch her hair. It was soft and felt nice. She noticed and I smiled at her. I went straight to my room and listened to some music. After a while, I heard footsteps walking up the room. I had on the Plain white T's , because I couldn't find anything else. I thought I heard the footsteps stop and then walk again. What song was playing? Oh yeah, 1,2,3,4. Um, I wonder if she likes that song. I laid down on my bed just thinking about bella and how beautiful she is. I lost my train of thought when I heard the door open. I think someone walked out of Alice's room. I wonder if it is her. I slowly walked out the door and down the stairs. I saw Bella by the window looking out with a glass of water. She turned around and saw me.

"oh I didn't mean to wake you, I couldn't sleep." she says looking at me. I must be a mess.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep either" really I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"uh, do you want to join me outside me for a while then." I could see she wanted me too.

"sure" why not maybe I could get to know her better.

We walked outside, sitting on some table my parents had.

We sat there is silence for a while. I couldn't think of what to say.

"so, you're Alice's friend." what a stupid thing to say.

"yeah, so you're her brother" she just smiled at me. What a beautiful smile.

"yeah" I smile back at her.

I was wondering what Alice whisper in Emmett's ear before he hugged her. Maybe she knew.

"so what did Alice whisper in Emmett's ear before he hugged you" now she looked a little worried.

" I don't know, have to ask her."

"O.k." I have to see what she says. We were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company. I took a few glances at her. She took a few at me.

She started shivering so I went around her and put my arm around her to keep her warm. She leaned in and I put my face in her hair. It smelled really good, like strawberries.

Then her stomach starting moving around me. She looked at me with worry like something just happened. She was getting up but I grabbed her hand. I wanted to know. If she, was she.. I need to ask

"Bella, are you.. Are you.." I couldn't say the last worried.

"Pregnant" she says. Then nods yes. I didn't move, I was in shocked. How can a beautiful girl like her be "Pregnant". I don't know how long I was there before I realized that she was gone. I got up to find her but it was too late she was in Alice's room crying. I wanted to go to her, comfort her, I know her heart was breaking and it was breaking mine. I know I am going to hear about it from Alice tomorrow. I walked away going in my room. laid on my bed just thinking about Bella. I would have to make it up to her somehow.

**Next day**

"Edward, what did you do to Bella, what did you say to her." I hear Alice yelling in my room from my bed.

I looked at the clock, it read 8 in the morning.

"Alice it's too early, come back in five minutes." I threw the pillow over my head.

She got more mad and grabbed the pillow off my head, hit me with it and pulled my blankets off. I almost fell to the ground.

"Alice what the…"

"what ever you said or did to Bella, you better fix it. She is crying in my room saying she wants to go home. She couldn't explain why but all I understood was "Edward knows, didn't say anything, hurt, broken" so what ever you did. FIX IT AND I MEAN NOW" she was red in the face by this time.

My heart was breaking more, I sighed and said I will try.

Alice left to go comfort Bella. I walked over to her room and was going to knock when I heard her crying more. She was crying and talking at the same time. I could hear her say

"Edward felt the baby move, ask if I am pregnant, I nodded and he said nothing"

Then Alice said, "oh don't worry about my brother, he is just a jerk"

Crap now I feel worse. I knocked on the door and ask if I can come in.

"NO" I heard Bella yell.

I heard Alice come to the door and walk out.

"it's not a good time Edward. She is just a little upset. Give it a while before you to talk to her" this time Alice was calmer.

I went back to my room and thought of a way to make Bella happy. I stayed in my room for I don't know how long. I kept playing music for a while. I put on Carolina Liar on and heard "show me what I am looking for". (A/N that song was playing on the tv and I really like it). It's a good song. I think I was wrapped up in it when I heard someone knocking.

"can I come in" I hear my mom on the other side.

"sure" I wasn't up to talking but I had no choice.

My mom comes in with lunch in hand, bringing it to me. Dang I missed lunch.

"here everyone ate and left for a while. I figure you could eat" she says a little sad.

"Thanks mom, I forgot it was lunch already.

She hands me my food but I put it on the table. Unable to eat.

"what happened between you and Bella?" she asked concerned

"I don't know, I asked her if she was pregnant, she nodded and left me looking shocked. I didn't know what to say. I am such an idiot. By the time I realize what she said, she was gone and crying" now I think tears where coming in my eyes.

My mom came gave me a hug. "do you like her? I mean really like her?"

I nodded, she seemed pleased. "she has been through a lot. Give her sometime to explain. If you really like her, then you will wait until she comes around but for now, you need to eat."

She grabs the plate and hands it to me again. I smiled at her and took a bite just to make her happy .When she walks out, I put the plate down.

I sat there trying to think of something to make Bella realize that no matter what, I will be there to help her. I want to be with her, to hold her hand, help through this, to be everything she needs. There is only one thing I can do and I hope it works.

**I got two reviews. Thanks for liking my story. I am trying to make it good. hopefully you like reading it as much I like writing it. Thanks. **

**oh and please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bella day with the Cullen's**

**Bpov**

I woke Alice up crying about last night. Dang hormones. She came by me, put her arm around me and ask what happened. I tried to explain as much while crying but that didn't help. All I could say was "Edward knows, didn't say anything, hurt, broken" then she was off pounding on his door.

I heard her yelling at him but couldn't hear it all. But I thought I heard was "FIX IT NOW AND I MEAN NOW" then slam the door and came near me again wrapping her arms around me. I finally was able to tell her "Edward felt the baby move, asked if I am pregnant, I nodded and he said nothing". she was rubbing my arms, still hugging me, tell me "oh, don't worry about my brother, he is a jerk". I think I smiled at that. Then I heard someone knock on the door. I heard Edward ask if he could come in. I yelled 'NO" . then Alice got up and went out the door. I don't know what she said but she came back.

"o.k., Bella, go take a shower, get ready we are going out for a while." she said all too happy.

"where are we going?" I look at her with worry in my eyes.

"um, just a little shopping" she looked away.

"what no, no I said I didn't want you to get me things"

"don't worry about it, it's not for you, it's for the baby" she's all happy about it.

"but Alice"

"no buts, you are going and I am spoiling you" she puts a hands up.

"fine. I'll get ready" I know not to argue with Alice.

I grabbed my clothes took a nice warm shower. It's just felt so good I lost track where I was. Finally after I was done, I got dressed in some loose pants, a loose fitted black shirt, and some flats. I let Alice do my hair. She braided it and then put it in a bun. I didn't realize I forgot my Jacket back home and I knew I couldn't fit into any of Alice so I went to ask Emmett.

"Emmett, are you there?" I knocked on his door.

"come in" I heard him.

He was sitting on his chair playing some games. I walked near to ask if I can borrow a shirt or sweater.

"Hey do you have a long sleeve shirt or a sweater I can burrow. I forgot mine yesterday when Alice came and got me?" I looked down nervous.

He stopped his game and went to his closet and found a grey sweater, tossed it to me and sat down.

"you know he isn't a bad person once you get to know him" he looked at TV.

I look at him wondering. Then I realize he was talking about Edward

"just give him a chance, he isn't a bad person and I am sure he will be there for you" he now looks at me.

"I don't know, I have been through a lot. Do I really want to add more problems. I mean look at me, Emmett, I am not exactly girlfriend material here. I am pregnant, with someone else's child." pointing at my stomach.

"have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe he could be right for you. If you explain what's going on, I am sure he will understand."

"he was in shocked when he found out. I don't want to explain, Uh.. My ex left me because he didn't want to be a father and his parents didn't want him near me. Oh and yeah he started dating someone else after I left. What kind of man is that" by this time I was crying. How could James hurt me like that.

Emmett got up and walked to me. He hugged me for a while until I stopped crying. Dang hormones. Alice came to the room looking for me.

"Emmett what did you do" Alice said looking mad.

"nothing I..I just" he looked guilty now.

"it's nothing Alice, I was just crying because I felt like it. You know pregnant and all" I wiped the tears away, pointing at my stomach again. I looked at Emmett. He winked at me and I just laughed.

"well mom say it's almost lunch time and then we can go shopping." she was jumping up and down this time.

Emmett let me go and gave me that "poor you" look. I returned with the "I know" look. Good thing Alice didn't catch that.

We all went down stairs to lunch. I looked around for Edward but he never showed. I know everyone noticed but didn't say anything. I thanked Esme for lunch, thanked Emmett for his sweater and walked with Alice to the door. Her parents bought her a yellow Porsche and she wanted to take it for a spin. We ended up to Port Angels again to the mall. Walked around for a while, found more clothes for her, more for me, even when I refuse, some for the baby and something for Edward. She didn't let me see. She says it's a surprised. I didn't bother to ask after that.

It started getting late and we both realized it was time to go home. We drove back talking about things like her and Jasper, school, homework, her family, my mom and dad but never James. When we got to her house, there was a red corvette in the drive way. I looked at Alice. She said it's Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. Well at least I don't have to worry. Alice pulled in the drive way, call Emmett to help, grabbed some bags and went in side. On the couch Rosalie was sitting there watching some movie. She looked up at me and smiled.

"hi, you must be Bella" she got up to shake my hand. She looked like a model too. She has long blond hair, deep blue eye, tall and slender. (Dang I am going to miss being that way, sigh). She had on a red tank top with a white long sleeve shirt to cover and loose jeans with some tennis shoes. I thought she look really pretty. And she is with Emmett.

I took her hand and said hi. She looked down at my stomach too.

"dang does everyone know I am pregnant" I thought. I sighed and went to put the bags away with Alice and Emmett. We went back downstairs to watch the movie with Rosalie and Emmett. It was some cheesy scary movie. I think it was called my bloody valentine. It wasn't that scary. You could tell what was going to happen next. Or who was going to get killed. **(A/N I have seen the new versions it was o.k. but not that scary. Sorry if you get mad about it.)**

Esme called everyone for dinner. Edward showed up this time. He sat next to me since Rose sat next to Emmett. Carlisle came home in time for dinner, greeted everyone and sat down. It was the quietest dinner anyone of us had. No one said a thing and it was making me nervous. I think Edward notice and started talking to Emmett about a rematch on a game. I looked at him and he smiled. I smiled back. Then everyone just started talking again. It went by quick as usual. The guys cleaned the table, did the dished while, us girls sat in the living room talking away.

I pulled Rose away for a minute and asked how she knew I was pregnant. She said she could tell.

"crap, crap, crap I am starting to show." I thought.

She lean over whisper in my ear, "it's o.k. you are well taken care of here." she looked over my shoulder and notice Edward was near by, looking at us. She winked at me and left.

Edward came near me and held his hand out. I was hesitant at first but I looked over at Emmett and he nodded. I took it and he leaded me outside by the bench. We sat there for a while. He wanted to talk but couldn't find the right words to say. Finally I broke the silence.

"Edward, I…" he put his finger to my lips and started talking.

"Bella, I am so sorry for not saying anything. I am such a jerk. I didn't know what to say. It's just a shock. I am so sorry." this time he was shaking his head looking down.

"Edward" I lifted his head, "it's alright. It's something to get use too. It's just well.."

By this time, I looked down. He held my face lifted it up, looked deep in my eyes, and said the only words I wanted to hear at that point "I will be here if and when you need me".

I reached over to him, gave him a hug and started crying. He was rubbing my back telling me it's o.k. that his family will be here and that I don't have to be alone. I was crying more.

I felt another pair of hands on my shoulder, looked up and it was Esme. She came out to check to see if we were o.k. she heard me crying and wanted to see if I was alright. Edward nodded and lead me back inside. After I stop crying, we all sat down watching a movie. Alice sat next to me with her arm around mine and Edward held my hand. It was nice having friends like them. Even if I only know them for a while.

**Please view. I am editing the rest of the chapters and try to upload today. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: school again Urgh!**

**Epov**

The weekend went by really quick. Bella stayed until Sunday until Alice and I drove her home. She seemed more relax with both of us. A few times she would talk to Esme and Carlisle about something but never mention about it when we asked. All she would say is that it wasn't time to tell yet. Something is up for sure. Alice found out that Bella's birthday is tomorrow and not to worry she got something for me to give her. I told her that I wanted to get it. But after arguing with Alice, I didn't win. Dang! School started again, Alice has been picking up Bella for school everyday. She said she didn't feel right having her drive. I didn't argue. The whole family has been supportive of her and the baby. Emmett and Rose even call her baby their niece. Bella just lit up to that. She has the most beautiful smile and bright eyes I have every seen.

Alice and Bella start showing up to school. I walk over to help Bella out and Alice of course runs to Jasper. We have been walking together to all the classes and eating lunch. Once Jessica saw me holding Bella's hand, she huffed, stomped her foot and left. I started laughing. Bella looked at me and smiled. She didn't see Jessica. Good. School, went by quick for most parts, After school, Bella would hang out at our house or sometimes her and Alice would go to hers. I got to hang out with Jasper and Emmett for some guy time, Finally Alice has someone to talk to. Rose sometimes goes with them when she's here or goes to work. She decided on working that way she has enough money for college. Why can't Emmett learn from her, instead of laying around the house. Oh well.

So tomorrow is Bella's birthday and I have a few things up my sleeve. But I wont tell anyone yet.

**Bpov**

So the weekend is over. Yeah! Yeah Right, sigh. It's not that I didn't mind hanging around the Cullen's. it's just I missed my bed. The air mattress is not comfortable. School started as usual. Charlie leaves for work early in the mornings but comes back late. He has been working over time to make sure I am fine when the baby arrives. He just doesn't know of my plans yet. I have talked to Esme and Carlisle while I was there. I have a plan but I needed to talk to them first. They argued with me for a while but I explained everything to them. Then they agreed. Alice and Edward asked me what I was talking to them about, but I wouldn't say. I just told them it wasn't time yet. I didn't realize how fast the months are going by. I am already showing of course but not that much good thing. All the clothes Alice bought me helped. People just thought I was gaining some weight.

Alice has been picking up me from school everyday telling me things like "I am not letting you drive in your condition" or "no sister of mine is driving and that's final" wow, they really thought of me as family. I wanted to cry. But that's all have been doing is crying. At night I think of my mom and how she would have loved to met her grandchild. How much she would spoil her and get her things. Sigh, I miss her. Esme has been a great mom figure most of the way. When I needed to talk to her, she was there. She even came with me on my appointment when Charlie couldn't come to find out if it's a boy and girl. Carlisle did the exam. I asked for him personal, knowing he could help. That day was the best day ever. I found out I have a beautiful healthy girl. I was so excited I told Alice and Edward that same day. They were happy for me. Emmett and Rose starting called the baby their niece. How cute!

Anyways, Alice drove me to school, Edward met us of course. Helping me out. He has been holding me hand walking me to class telling me how beautiful I am. One time I saw him laughing at something. I looked up and smiled at him. He has the most gorgeous smile ever. It makes my heart melt. I think I even blush too. Mike left me alone after he saw Edward with me. I am soo happy about that. Edward sat behind me and Alice in bio. Which was good. I needed help a few times when I couldn't get up from my chair. Thankfully no one saw. The week went by really quick for me that I forgot that tomorrow is my birthday. Alice ask Charlie if I can stay the weekend again saying that the family plans on throwing me a party or something. He said yes that I needed to get out more. So here we are in my room, Alice gathering my things again.

"Alice what are you planning?" I look at her raising my eyes.

"uh, um, nothing really" she smiled big.

"great what is she thinking" I thought.

I learned never to argue with her. I wouldn't win. So she packed my clothes drove me to her house and dropped my stuff in her room. This time there was not air mattress.

"Alice where I am going to sleep this weekend" I look around.

With a big smile on her face, she say "Edward's room. He said that he didn't like you sleeping on the mattress and that he will give up his bed for you. He will sleep in the guest room or on his couch".

I turned beet red. I didn't know what to say. Alice of course notice, came to me, hugged me, and whisper "see he does care" and lets go.

I walked over to Edward's room and knocked. Thankfully he wasn't there. I let myself in and put my things on the bed. His bedroom is huge. He has a big bed by the wall, two doors that lead to a balcony, a book shelve with tons of books, near his huge collection of Cd's. Across the bed is a leather couch with a table. The closet is next to the couch and a stereo system by the window. It looked like they just put in a tv in here. The box was still out.

I felt someone tap my shoulder which made me jump. I turned around and saw Edward there.

"sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

"crap, crap, am I blushing" I thought.

I looked down and didn't say anything.

He leaned over, whispered in my ear, "you look beautiful when you blush" and kiss my check. I got even redder. Then I heard a knock by the door.

"when you are done making Bella red, We can go done for dinner" Alice said at the door way.

I looked at her and she had a huge smile. Edward held out his hand and said "shall we" I took it and followed down the stairs.

Everyone was there this time. Alice invited Jasper, Emmett invited Rose, and I sat next to Edward. It was a nice dinner with the family talking about things again. This time it involved more of the baby. I took a few glances at Esme and Carlisle smiling. A few times Alice and Edward saw but didn't say anything. After dinner we all decided to help clean. I did dishes, Edward dried. Alice and Jasper cleared the table, Rose and Emmett sweep the floor, Esme and Carlisle put the dishes away. It felt like a real family for once. Maybe this is what I needed.

After that, we watch some movies. Rose brought a chick flick which of course the guys groaned at. It was Pride and Prejudice. Of course the guys were crying at the end. Big babies. Emmett choose the next one which was Young guns. **(A/N you can't go wrong with the classic. Plus I was looking at my dvd collection and saw that one). **I think I fell asleep cause the next thing I know, I am laying on Edward's bed with his blanket on me and he is sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake him. I grabbed my things changed and then came back to bed.

**Please review, I am trying to write more, the more music I listen too, the better ideas I come up with. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bella's birthday**

**Epov**

It's been a great time having Bella here. I let her stay in my room. I know Alice didn't mind. Neither did my parents. I mean what can we do, she is pregnant. We ate dinner with everyone watch movies. Dang Rose for bringing Pride and Prejudice. We started crying. I bet the girls thought we were babies. Finally Emmett put on Young Guns. He was always wanted to be a cowboy since he was little. I put my arm around Bella and she leans her head towards me. Half way through the movie I hear her snoring a little. I asked Emmett to help me take her to bed. Good thing she didn't wake up. He put her on my bed, I wrapped her in the blankets and laid on the couch. I figure I would just read a book or something. Reading only two pages, I fell asleep. Next thing I hear is someone knocking on the door.

"Bella, Edward wake up. It's time to get up". of course it's Alice.

I look over and she still asleep. She looks so peaceful. Alice comes in this time and sees me up but not her. I give her a evil glare, not to wake her up. But of course Alice doesn't listen. She walks towards Bella, sits of the bed and jumps up and down yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA." This time Bella wakes up, almost falls off the bed and glares at Alice. I startedlaughing. Bella looks at me and does the same. "crap shouldn't have done that". she realizes that she is my room, relaxes a bit and tries to wake up. Alice of course is still bouncing on her bed yelling "get up, get up". Bella of course gets up. Her hair was all over and she had on some shorts and a big shirt. I couldn't stop looking at her. She look beautiful like that. I let her use the shower first, then get ready.

We ended meeting the family downstairs for breakfast. Everyone giving Bella a hug and saying "Happy Birthday" she just smile and said thank you. Esme made pancakes for breakfast and made sure Bella ate. I watched her too. Alice was talking about having some party for her birthday. Bella shock her head saying no. Alice tried arguing with her about it. They had a little fight about the party. Finally she said o.k. Alice was jumping up and down with joy. Bella just sigh. I reached under the table and held her hand letting her know I am there for her. She smiled at me and continuing eating. Alice, Esme, Rose, and Bella decided to do the shopping while we set things up here. Bella just asked not to have a big party. Of course Alice never listened. A few hours later, the girls returned with bags of things. Bella excused herself to lay down. Poor Bella, Alice must have tired her out. Alice asked what I got Bella since I told her I planned on something. All I did shake my head and said no. that got her upset.

After we got everything ready, the girls decided to get dressed. Of course my parents stayed to make sure nothing bad happened. Emmett was upset but he got over it. Alice gave us all duties to do while the party was in motion. Jasper takes care of music. Dang I wanted to do that. I had a special song I wanted to play for her. Emmett is the bodyguard at the door so no one gets out of hand. I am to follow Bella around to make sure she is o.k. my parents will be in the kitchen taking care of drinks and food. Can't argue with that. An hour later we got ready. I didn't know what to wear so I put on clean tan pants with a black polo shirt and black shoes to match. I fixed my hair. And met the girls at Alice's door.

Bella was the first to open it. She looked even more amazing. She had on a dark blue dress. Nothing too showing, but perfect for her with black flats for her feet. Alice did her makeup. And Rose did her hair. She looked stunning. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She noticed, blushed and looked down.

I leaned over and kissed her checks which got even redder. I laughed at that and she smiled. I held out my hand for her to take and lead her down stairs. She looked around and gasp. The house looked amazing with a big "Happy Birthday" sign, balloons, color streamers and a lot of gifts. In the kitchen there stood a big birthday cake. Alice outdid herself this time. The guest started arriving, Emmett stand by the door. Most of the kids from school were there. Mike, Angela, Ben, and oh no, Jessica. Who invited her. I will have to talk to Alice. The party began and we all were having fun, talking and dancing. Bella was having a good time too. I never left her side. She enjoyed that. Jessica of course kept giving evil glares at her and then at me. I think she is up to something but I didn't pay attention. Alice decided it was time for gift. I whisper to Bella I would be back. I had to get her gift.

I ran upstairs to my room then heard the door close. Turn around and of course it's Jessica. Can't she take a hint.

"Edward, I told you, you can run but can't hide" she says shaking her hips back and forth towards me.

"Jess, leave me alone. I am with Bella. Go away" I tried pushing her away.

"what does that pregnant girl got that I don't have" she comes closer.

"Dang, Bella must be showing more" I thought

"she has more class then you" I said looking mad at her.

"but Edward, you don't know who the baby's father is" she said trying to convince me other ways.

"and you do."

"oh Eddie, Eddie," she starts putting her arms around me.

I pushed her arms off me and tried to walk off. She grabs me, pulls me closer to her. I remove her again and tell her "I'm in love with Bella go away"

That sting her and got her mad. Then we hear Bella calling for me. I tried to turn around, but the next thing I knew, Jessica grabs me again, kisses me harder, wraps her arms around me. I try pushing her away but she held tight. The door opens, I hear a gasp, Jessica lets go, turns and see Bella, smiling at her. I let go of Jessica try to run to Bella. But it was too late, she started running down the starts, then I hear something crashing and people yelling out Bella's name. I ran to the stairs look down and see her on the ground not moving. My whole world just froze. I hear someone say call 911. I hear someone scream Carlisle's name. then someone calling mine. I don't know how long I was like that until Emmett grabbed my shoulders shaking me. The party died down with people leaving. The ambulance got Bella to the hospital with Esme with her. Carlisle and Alice followed by car. Emmett still shaking me, trying to snap me out of it. He finally did and kept asking what happened. I couldn't say anything.

**Thank you for the reviews. I am happy you like the story so far. I hope you enjoy more. Thanks again and please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: cont. Bella's party**

**Bpov**

After Alice jumped on the bed this morning scary me half to death. We all ate breakfast together. The talk of course was around the baby and the party. I had argue with Alice that I didn't want a party. She didn't listen, we argued a lot then I finally agreed. We cleaned the kitchen together as family. Then got ready and went shopping just us girls. It was fun for once. Alice and Esme found a lot of decorations. Rose and I found things for the baby. We met for lunch and showed each what we got. Alice was on the phone telling the guys what to do and where to move things. It's was a fun day for just to girls. When we got home, the guys had moved the furniture and set the stereo system up. I told everyone I was going to take a nap. I was tired from a day of shopping. I think I was a sleep for a while cause Alice woke me up telling me to get ready for the party. I went first to take a shower. I still feels good on my sore body. I got out, dried off and wrapped a towel around me. Alice had laid a pretty blue dress for me to wear. She took a shower next, I put on my dress. It felt nice velvet type dress. It didn't show much but which was good. I didn't need people to see. Rose came in and did my hair, Alice my makeup. I felt like a princess getting ready for a ball. Later after everyone was ready, Edward knocked on the door. I opened and he had his mouth opened. I turned red. I leaned in, kissed me check, I blushed more, then took my hand and lead me down stairs.

I looked around and gasp. It look amazing. There was a big sign that read "Happy Birthday" hanging above the TV. Streamers of all different colors hanging everywhere, balloons up on the ceiling, tons of gifts and a huge cake in the kitchen. Alice really outdid yourself on this. I am going to have to thank her later on.

The guest starting arriving, Emmett standing at the door. Alice figure that if they saw him, they wouldn't start any trouble. Most of the kids came from school, like Mike, Angela, Ben and Jessica. Even if I didn't know them well, I am glad they came. More people showed and we started dancing (well everyone else), talking, laughing at stupid jokes, having a good time. Edward never left my side. Which I was thankful for. Jessica kept giving me and Edward evil glares. I don't know why but I didn't let it bother me.

Finally Alice decided to open gifts. Edward whispers that he will be right back. I nodded. Alice grabbed my hand and moved me near the gifts. I know these can't be all from everyone here. There had to have been about twenty or so gifts. Alice told me that her family got mer most of the gifts. They were a lot.

Someone had mentioned where Edward was and I said I would get him. Alice let me go find him. I knew he was heading up to his room so I figure I go there. I heard him talking to someone but I could hear what they were saying. I called out for his name, thinking he would answer. I walked to his door, opened it, saw him kissing Jessica, and gasp loudly.

They let go, he turned to me, looking shocked, Jessica had a smile on her face, I turned around and ran down the stairs. But clumsy me, I tripped over my own feet and fell down and blacked out.

I was slowly coming around when I could hear people talking but couldn't really make out the voices.

"is she going to be o.k." I hear a women.

"yes, she will be fine. Just sore but o.k." said a man.

"what about the baby? Is the baby fine?" said another women.

"yes, Thankfully the baby is fine. No damage to her" said the same man.

A sigh of relief went through.

"Mom, mom is that you" I slowly started saying.

No one answered.

"Bella, honey, It's Esme, I am right here" she says.

I slowly open my eyes. It's blurry at first then I start seeing clear. I was in a white room, with a big window, looking outside, a small TV in front, An IV in my arm, and machines going off. Esme sits by the bed, Alice at the foot and Carlisle on my other side.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle ask me.

"a little stiff and sore. Is the baby alright? What happened?"

"The baby is fine, you tripped running down the stairs, what were you thinking?" Alice said with tears in her eyes.

I tried to rack my brain on what happened. Then it came clear. I saw Edward kissing another girl. I started crying again. This time Esme came and gave me a hug and tried to comfort me.

"When can I go home, I want to go home" I said crying.

"we are keeping you in over night to make sure you and the baby are o.k. then you can go home tomorrow in the morning" Carlisle said.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Edward are here. They are worried about you and the baby" said Alice.

They want to come in a see you but we said to wait until you are better first" said Esme.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM" I yelled angry now.

They looked at each other and thought of Edward.

"he said he is sorry. That Jessica cornered him in his room and tried to break free. But it was too late." Alice said.

"NO I STILL DON'T. I DON'T WANT TO. NO, NO, NO." I just kept yelling.

They nodded and left the room. I kept crying in the room. How could I trust him. I really did like him. How could I believe him again. Sigh. That imagine stayed in my head for the rest of the night.

**The next day**

Charlie came and got me when it was time to leave. Carlisle set me up with another appointment to make sure everything is alright. Alice and Edward were there at the hospital when I got out. I looked at him and turned away before I started crying again. Charlie drove him in silence. He didn't pry just left me alone. When we got home, I ran to my room crying. These are the times I miss my mom. Charlie knocked on my door to see if I needed anything. I just said no. he left it at that. I put on some music and laid on the bed, crying. Alice called several times, Edward text me, Rose called the house, Emmett stopped by, and Esme checked on me. I didn't want to be bothered. I was too upset. I fell sleep crying the whole day and night.

Over the weekend, I stayed in my room, I barely came out, Charlie stayed home seeing if I need anything. I came out a few times to get something to eat and use the bathroom. I didn't say that much to him. I few times he said everyone either stopped by or called. I shrugged it off and didn't say anything. I was just upset. I know, how could one person make be feel this way. I just thought he was the one who wouldn't hurt me like James. All guys are the same, Urgh!

**Please review. Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Edward tries to talk to Bella**

**Epov**

I felt bad, I really felt like dirt. Alice yelled at me the whole time at the hospital. Then cursing under her breathe about how she's going to get Jessica. I had my head in my heads trying not to cry. I was worried about her and the baby. My dad came out of her room saying she will be o.k. we were all relived. Jasper stayed to keep me company and tried to calm Alice down. Rose and Emmett kept hoping the baby will be fine. And went and got Bella some balloons and cards. My mom sat next to me, telling me everything will be fine and that she will forgive me. I hope so.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice went in the room to make sure she was o.k. Charlie came later on and stayed for a while. Rose told him everything was fine and not to worry. Carlisle is an excellent doctor. He stayed until visiting hours were over.

I got up and paced around Bella's room hoping she would let me see her so I can explain. Then I heard her yelling

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM" ouch that hurt. I looked at Jasper and he felt bad for me. Then I hear,

"NO I STILL DON'T. I DON'T WANT TO NO, NO, NO" That really hurt. Emmett came and grabbed my arm and lead me back to the chair.

Esme and Carlisle came out looking at me with grief. Man this has to stop. Alice came out still looking pissed. That change when she saw the look on my face.

We ended staying the whole night there, just in case. Carlisle tried to get me to leave but I refused. So everyone stayed getting coffee and falling asleep in the waiting room.

The next morning Charlie came to get Bella. She came out of the room saw me and Alice then looked away. She looked like she was crying the whole night. It was breaking my heart. After she left, we all went home. It was a long night that we didn't get much sleep, we either called Bella's phone, home phone or stop by. Nothing. She wouldn't even see Esme. She was that hurt. Alice was hurting too. She felt like she lost her best friend. Jasper tried to keep her mind busy but no such luck. She was upset too.

**The next day school**

Alice left early hoping to catch Bella before school. I left too, hoping she would talk to me. When Alice showed up, Bella wasn't there. I walked over the Alice car to see what happened.

"Alice where is Bella. Isn't she coming to school.?"

"she is not coming today. She said she isn't feeling well and that she is staying home." She looked sad.

Jasper came to her and hugged her. By now everyone is school was talking about Bella's party and the baby.

"how did the find out" I thought.

Looking around I see Jessica smiling.

"that's how. That witch." I thought again

Alice notice my angry look and looked towards Jessica. Evil came from her eyes. Alice got so mad that she went right of to Jessica and punched her in the face. The whole school was in shocked. Even me.

Alice didn't get in trouble because she told Jessica that if she said anything that her parents will know about some secret she has. Jessica shut up and didn't say a thing. Alice walked off feeling better. I wish I could say the same.

All through school everyone kept whispering about Bella, her baby, looking at as if I was the dad, then Alice punching Jessica. A few kids asked me if I was the dad. I looked away and ignore them. Lunch time was the same. More whispers, more talk and Alice glaring at everyone. Finally school ending and Alice said she would be home later. She wanted to see how Bella was doing.

Before she left I gave Alice, Bella's gift that I didn't get a chance to give her at the party. Hoping that Bella will somehow forgive me.

Alice was gone the whole day when she came home. I looked at her. She had a smile on her face saying that Bella got the gift. I was at least happy about that. Esme asked how Bella was going. Alice said that Bella was better and that she will be going to school tomorrow. And she told me not to go near her. She wasn't ready to see me yet. Another day without Bella, that felt worse. I went to my room and laid on my bed and fell asleep.

**Thank you for the reviews I am so happy you like it so far. Listening to music helps me more. Plus watching Home Improvement and George Lopez helps too. Ha Ha. Please review, Thanks again. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bella homesick**

**Bpov**

I didn't want to go to school today. I figure everyone knows about me being pregnant. Oh well no hiding it now. Charlie went to work early but left a note saying he was coming home early and not to worry he is ordering pizza for dinner. I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's Alice open up" I figure. I opened the door and she is happy to see me. I fake a smile.

"Bella, you're not dressed. Are you going to school?"

"No not today. I don't feel well. I think I am going to stay home." trying to look sick.

"But Bella, please, come today." she begs too much

"Alice please. I am not up to seeing people today. I am sure everyone knows I am pregnant. I am not ready to face them or your brother"

"huh, don't worry. I will protect you. Plus my brother has be dying to see you." she says trying to be hopeful.

"please Alice. Just give me this day. I need to think and figure things out. Please!!!"

She looks upset but agrees.

"I will gather your homework if we have any o.k."

"o.k. thank you" I looked relief and gave her a hug.

She leaves feeling sad but not before telling me she will stop after school.

The rest of the day. I either laid down, took a nap, cleaned a little here and there, watched TV and called a friend back home.

I lost contact with all of them except one. I pick up the house phone and make a call. I didn't want anyone getting my cell phone.

"Hello" said the other person.

"Tanya, it's Bella" I said trying to be happy

"oh, Bella. It's good to hear your voice. How are you doing? How are things in forks?"

"fine, it's cloudy and looks like rain but other then that, peachy." I tried lying

"Alright Bella what's wrong" crap she can always tell.

"Nothing really" trying to fight back tears

"Bella, I know you. What's wrong" she sound concerned.

This time I started crying and said everything. She already knew I am pregnant. She was the only one I told.

"it's everything. Being pregnant, living here, having my heart broken, missing my friends, my mom, my home, everything" I said crying.

"Bella, come down and start from the being".

I slowly stop crying and started from moving here to meeting Alice, the her family and everything up to last night.

"oh Bella, I am so sorry. Are you o.k. do you want me to fly over there?"

"no, no, I will survive. I have to be. Thanks anyways."

"Bella, this Edward guy seems really into you. Nothing like James was. I don't think I every remember James making you blush" she laughs a little, "This guy actually stayed in the hospital to be with you. Give him a chance. You need to be happy"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. I am just confused."

"Bella if your mom was here what do you think she would say to you"

After that, I thought about it. Probably the same thing everyone else is saying.

"alright" I sigh "I will think about"

By this time someone was knocking at the door.

"hey Tanya, I have to go. Someone is here. I think it's Alice. I will call you later on o.k."

"o.k. take care of yourself and the baby. You have really good friends. Don't lose them. Bye"

"bye" then hung up.

I walk to the door and Alice jumps and gives me a hug.

"Alice let me go. Please"

"oh sorry, I forgot. You are not going to believe what happened today." she bouncing up and down.

"what, what happened" moving over to the couch,

"well I got to school sad, Edward of course asked about you, then he looked at Jessica who was smiling evil. I got so pissed that I punched her in the face"

I gasped I can't believe she did that "did you get in trouble?"

"nope" shaking her head "I told her that if she ever told on me that I would tell her parents about a secret she has been hiding from them. I have know Jessica for a while and believe me I know things."

"WOW" was all could say.

"so are you coming to school tomorrow?" she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I guess so" not sounding convincing.

"oh, yeah and every one is school thinks Edward is the father of the baby" she slips

"WHAT!!!" My face red.

"opps, well everyone knows you are pregnant thanks to Jessica's big mouth. And they are wondering if Edward is the father cause he is always with you"

"great, how do I fixed this" I thought.

"oh he isn't saying anything. I think he wouldn't mind if he was" smiling at me.

"Alice come on" I nudged her a little, smiling at the thought.

She sees that and doesn't say a word. After that we just started talking about things at school and what homework I have.

My dad came in with pizza and asked Alice to say. She said yes and we ate there and talked some more. Charlie got uncomfortable and decided to eat in the living room watching some game. Alice decided to leave after eating. She had to tackle her homework too. I walked her to the door and gave her a hug.

"you know he is going to want to talk to you"

"tell him not now. I am not ready yet. I need time" I said as best as I could.

"o.k. I will tell him. You know he really does care about you. Here he gave me this to give you. It's the gift he got you for your birthday. Before the whole thing" she says waving her hand.

"o.k. Thanks" I gave her another hug, watch her leave, close the door and head upstairs. Not before giving Charlie and hug goodnight and going up. He seemed to be in a good mood. Maybe because I was happy again.

I walked up to my room with Edwards gift in my hand. It's a small silver box with a little card that read "To Bella, From Edward". I sat on the bed, fiddling with it for a while. I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it. But my heart was telling to open. I took off the wrapping, place it on the table, opened the box and saw silver bracelet with his and mine initials on them. Between them, with a crystal heart. I held it up and looked at it. Along with a note saying:

_Bella,_

_I know I barely know you but there is something about you that I can't resist. When I am with you, it's feels like the world stops. like it's just you and me and no one else. When you smile, I smile. When you laugh, I laugh. When you cry, I cry. When you are in pain, I feel it too. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I would give everything up just to be with you. Just to hold you in my arms every night, kiss your lips, feel you close to me. I want to be the person in your life that you can run to. The one who will be there. Please tell me you feel the same. I just have one question to ask: will you be my girl?_

_Edward_

I broke down crying after that. I couldn't believe this guy wanted to be with me. Even while I am pregnant. Even at my worse times. He really does care about me. Maybe even love me. Maybe. I will have to sleep on it and see him tomorrow.

**Thanks for the review, you guys are the best. I hope you like the gift idea. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Bella's Answer**

**Epov**

It's been a weeks already since the party. Bella came back to school after her "sick day". she didn't say anything to me. I figure she needed more time. Everyone still whisper about her, the baby and me. I hope it dies down soon. Jessica never looked my way or Alice. Too afraid to get hit again. At lunch I didn't sit with Bella, Alice and Jasper. I figure I should give her some space. Bella came in her truck telling Alice that she wanted to drive herself for a while. Alice argued as usual but then she understood. Esme went to her appointment yesterday to check if the baby was o.k. I swear they are up to something. Sometimes Bella calls Esme to talk or to Carlisle. I hear him in his office at nights talking. But when I walk in he says he has to go and hangs up.

Tonight Bella and her dad are coming over for dinner. I hadn't expected it. But I was happy to hear about it. Alice noticed and said that Bella is ready to talk to me. Which made my day.

After school, Alice went to Bella's to get her ready and then came home to get herself ready. She told me to be nice and let Bella come to me first not the other way around. I was too jumpy when the bell rang, Alice answered the door. Bella came in with her dad. She look unbelievable. She had a black strap dress with a black shawl hanging around her. Her hair up, and a necklace with a heart on it. I saw she had the bracelet I got her.

"she is really wearing it" I thought. I came down the steps when everyone was saying hi.

Bella looked up at me as I was coming down the stairs. She turn red and smiled. I smiled back. I couldn't stop looking at her.

Alice grabbed her hand and lead her to the living room while my parents and her dad sat in the kitchen talking.

I didn't know if I should sit next to Bella and if it was o.k. I guess I'll find out.

"Edward, Please sit next to me." Bella says patting the couch next to her.

I looked shocked but sat next to her. Alice was still talking about things as usual and I kept looking at Bella. She looks amazing, sigh, I miss her.

Bella looked up at me, leaned over to Alice who looked at me, then left.

I had a confused look on my face.

"Edward, will you walk with me outside for a bit. It's getting warm I need some air?" she got up and held out her hand.

"uh, um, o.k." I really was puzzled now.

I walked with her outside, seeing Alice and Emmett by the door watching. We walked a little farther until we knew they couldn't see us. Finally we stop, she turns around and faces me.

"did you mean everything you wrote in your letter?"

I had to think back to the letter I wrote along with the bracelet. I took her hand place it on my chest, took a deep breathe, looked deep in her eyes and said "yes"

She looked at me with tears filling in her eyes. We stood like that for a while. She broke the silence and whisper "yes".

I had to think for a minute. She said "yes". " are you sure, you are ready. I don't want to push you into something you are not ready?" I looked at her.

"Yes, I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend" she said in a whisper.

It took me a minute to really understood what was going on. I let go of her hand and grabbed her in a embrace. I didn't want to hug her tight for fear of the baby. She was all too happy that she started laughing.

"I heard her laughing" I thought.

I finally leaned down and kiss her lips. They were soft and wonderful to kiss. She kissed me back.

Then I heard the door open and heard "awe" "how sweet" and Emmett saying "I think I am going to cry" I knew he was pretending.

We walked back hand in hand. I'm the most happiest guy in the world with the most beautiful girl next to me. What can go wrong.

**Thanks for the review they are best. I am almost done editing the rest of the chapter before writing more. Thanks again and review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Bella's surprise**

Bpov

I finally told Edward yes and he was so thrilled. So was I. I had been thinking about it for some time. He gave me the space I needed. And the never ending Alice trying to convince me that we belong together. I thought why not give him a chance but I did warn him that if he screws this up. He will have to face the wrath of Alice and Rose ten times worse. He laughed and said he wouldn't because nothing would ever make him doubt how he feels about me. Plus I think he is afraid of Alice and Rose but wont admit it. Charlie is happy that I am happy again.

Months pass by and I am getting bigger. People at school stop talking about me and my baby. Edward just one day said he is the father, just to get them to stop talking. It surprised me, Alice and Jasper. I didn't mind after a while. He came with me and Esme to all my appointment but waited in the hall except for one visit when I wanted him there to see the baby and hear the heart beat. He looked so happy like it was his child I was carry.

Halloween and thanksgiving passed by like a breeze. I spent most of my days at the Cullen's house. Charlie didn't mind. When I sat down and told him my plan, he understood and let me stay with them often. Alice was all to excited about having me there. Edward was just thrilled to have me stay in his room. Some times at night he laid next to me. I didn't mind. I felt safe in his arms. His parents didn't say anything either. They thought it was o.k. I am already pregnant what else can we do.

Christmas vacation is coming up in next week and I am too happy. I am almost due and excited to spend Christmas with my new family. Alice decided just to have a family gathering for Christmas, no party which I am too happy about. We did all of our shopping. I found the perfect gift for Edward and one for Alice. I found a few more things for everyone else in the family and one big surprise for Esme and Carlisle. I just wonder if everyone will react differently though. Uh.

School went by quick. Everyone too excited about Christmas break. Mike talked to me a little. Jessica never looked my way. Angela and Ben have plans to hang out. My dad said he was going to Billy house for Christmas and I, of course, at the Cullen's. Alice packed my things as usual for the two weeks off.

"See Bella, I told you that if you gave him a chance that it would work out" she loves to gloat.

"yes, Alice I know. I am happy I took your advice. I am really happy to be with him. He treats me better than another one I know. I think I might be falling in love with him"

She gasp and drops my things.

"WHAT YOU LOVE MY BROTHER" she yells. I think the neighbors heard

"Alice I said I think I could be. I am not sure. But when I am around him, I get butterflies in my stomach, I can barely breathe at times, I feel weak when he kisses me, my heart pounds faster when he touches me, it's just so unreal" I said smiling.

"yeap you're in love with my brother" she said smiling.

"No really" I thought more," I guess I am"

"so have you told him, yet"

"nope, I don't know when it will be a good time."

"how about Christmas eve, at midnight. He will love that"

"you think"

"come one Bella, he is totally in love with you. The first day he saw you at the mall he couldn't stop thinking about you, he even told me and Emmett when he saw you too."

"really!"

"uh,um"

"Wow" I think I had my mouth open.

"Bella close your mouth, flies are going in"

I started laughing at that. We both did for a while.

"come on we got to get going to my house, my family is expecting you, including your man"

I blushed even harder. I couldn't believe I could fall for him. He is just perfect.

We arrived at the house around dinner time. Esme called us to the kitchen to eat. Edward helped me sit down. He has been a great help over these few months. Carlisle and Esme wanted to talk to me in his office after dinner and I nodded. Alice and Edward looked at me with confused looks. I held Edward's hand under the table to let him know everything is fine. He just looked even more worried. We ate our food with the rest of the family. Emmett could ate more then me. One time I even asked if he was pregnant. He turn red and we all laughed. Rose and jasper decided to spend Christmas vacation with us too. Since their parents are busy traveling around. After dinner, Alice and Rose cleaned up. I followed Esme and Carlisle to his office. I felt Edward watching me the whole time while I was walking up there. I sat on Carlisle chair in front of him and Esme sat next to me on the other.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want to do.?" Carlisle asked.

"I am sure, it's the best choice I have right now."

"What did Charlie have to say? This concerns him too." asked Esme

"he is fine with what ever decision I make. It's best for the baby. Plus I think she will be in good hands" I said not looking up.

"alright but you better talk to Edward about this, I know he has been telling people he is the father" said Carlisle.

"I know. I was thinking of doing that after I talk to you. I need to know the plan is still set"

"of course it's fine. We told you before what ever you need, we will help." Esme told me.

"actually I was thinking about telling everyone while they are still here. I don't want to.. Um," I said feeling odd.

"Bella are you o.k. you don't look to good" said Carlisle.

"no, I am.. Fine.. It's just…" I felt pain in my pain. I didn't know what was going on.

"Bella, Bella, are you o.k."

My head started spinning and I blacked out.

**Please review, thanks so much for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Bella's surprise cont.

Bpov

**I have no idea what happened. I remember being in Carlisle's office talking and then blacking out. **

**I woke up feeling light head and wondering what happened.**

"**Bella, Bella, can you hear me" I think it's Alice**

"**Bella, Bella, love, can you hear me" That's Edward**

"**Edward" I felt some grab my hand. I slowly open my eyes to see Edward and Alice near my bed. **

"**oh good she is awake" Alice said happy. "I will get Carlisle" then she leave.**

"**Bella, love, how are you feeling" Edward by my side**

"**not to well, what happened?"**

"**you passed out in Carlisle office, they got worried and called 911." **

"**oh"**

**Next thing Carlisle, Alice and Esme came in.**

"**Bella, How are you feeling" Carlisle asked.**

"**I am o.k. How is the baby?" I feel around my stomach but could feel anything.**

"**What, What happened to my baby" I start to cry**

**Edward still holding my hand trying to calm me down.**

"**Bella we had to do an emergency C-section on you. When you got here you were out. The baby was having a hard time breathe and we needed to act fast. We called Charlie to get his permission, he said to do what ever it takes to save you and the baby." said Carlisle**

"**Bella you have a beautiful healthy baby girl" Alice said chipper.**

"**I do"**

"**you do, she is beautiful. You should see her. She looks like you" said Edward. **

"**Wait how long have I been here. I mean I was just taking to you yesterday"**

**They all look at each other. **

"**Bella you have been asleep for four days now." said Carlisle.**

"**yeah and Christmas is tomorrow too" said Alice. **

**When was she born" I said**

"**two days ago so Dec 22. If you would have waited longer, she could have been a Christmas baby" Alice said happier.**

**I started crying. I have a baby girl. Everyone excuse themselves except Edward. He stayed behind to comfort me. **

"**Bella, love you should see her. She is beautiful, she has your hair but hazel eyes, light skin, your nose, she even yells like you" he said laughing.**

**I couldn't help but laugh too.**

"**I want to see her"**

"**first you need to rest."**

"**will you stay with me?"**

"**Of course, there is no other place I want to be but here with you"**

**I started falling asleep but before I said "I love you" then I was out.**

**Please review, thanks so much for reading. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Bella's surprise cont.

Bpov

**I have no idea what happened. I remember being in Carlisle's office talking and then blacking out. **

**I woke up feeling light head and wondering what happened.**

"**Bella, Bella, can you hear me" I think it's Alice**

"**Bella, Bella, love, can you hear me" That's Edward**

"**Edward" I felt some grab my hand. I slowly open my eyes to see Edward and Alice near my bed. **

"**oh good she is awake" Alice said happy. "I will get Carlisle" then she leave.**

"**Bella, love, how are you feeling" Edward by my side**

"**not to well, what happened?"**

"**you passed out in Carlisle office, they got worried and called 911." **

"**oh"**

**Next thing Carlisle, Alice and Esme came in.**

"**Bella, How are you feeling" Carlisle asked.**

"**I am o.k. How is the baby?" I feel around my stomach but could feel anything.**

"**What, What happened to my baby" I start to cry**

**Edward still holding my hand trying to calm me down.**

"**Bella we had to do an emergency C-section on you. When you got here you were out. The baby was having a hard time breathe and we needed to act fast. We called Charlie to get his permission, he said to do what ever it takes to save you and the baby." said Carlisle**

"**Bella you have a beautiful healthy baby girl" Alice said chipper.**

"**I do"**

"**you do, she is beautiful. You should see her. She looks like you" said Edward. **

"**Wait how long have I been here. I mean I was just taking to you yesterday"**

**They all look at each other. **

"**Bella you have been asleep for four days now." said Carlisle.**

"**yeah and Christmas is tomorrow too" said Alice. **

**When was she born" I said**

"**two days ago so Dec 22. If you would have waited longer, she could have been a Christmas baby" Alice said happier.**

**I started crying. I have a baby girl. Everyone excuse themselves except Edward. He stayed behind to comfort me. **

"**Bella, love you should see her. She is beautiful, she has your hair but hazel eyes, light skin, your nose, she even yells like you" he said laughing.**

**I couldn't help but laugh too.**

"**I want to see her"**

"**first you need to rest."**

"**will you stay with me?"**

"**Of course, there is no other place I want to be but here with you"**

**I started falling asleep but before I said "I love you" then I was out.**

**Please review, thanks so much for reading. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't think this one came out o.k. I tried but got stuck after a while. let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 23: Bella's plan**

**Bpov**

I woke up with Edward laying next to me. He looked so cute. I didn't want to move. Emmett was sitting at the chair sleeping too. He looked like a bear.

"Emmett, wake up" I tried saying.

My throat was dry. Edward moved a little when I spoke.

"Good morning sleepy" I try to say.

"Um, Morning"

"did you sleep well?"

"best night ever" he leans in and kisses me.

"I am glad, can you do me a favor?"

He looks at me, "uh, what do you need?"

"can you get me something to drink, my throat hurts a little"

"sure" he gets up and grabs my cup and pours water for me. He hands it to me and I take a drink. Emmett starts to wake up too.

"hey Emmett, wake up"

"did you sleep here last night?" Edward ask.

"uh, yeah. Mom told me to stay here when she saw you two in bed" winking at me.

"oh really, what are we going to do when I am hooked up" I show him my wires.

"you never know" smirking at me then winks at Edward.

"honestly, Emmett" I rolled my eyes.

We started laughing at that. Carlisle comes in to check on me.

"good morning Bella, how are you feeling today?"

"I am fine. When can I see my baby?" I ask excited.

"well if Edward wants to wheel you in, today."

"I'd be happy to take her" Edward says smiling at me.

Emmett leaves me and Edward alone for a while.

"so have you thought of a name for your baby?"

"well I have thought of a few. How about Amelia, or Ashley. What do you think?"

"how about Marisol or Lily?"

"I think I like Lily. O.k. how does Lily Amelia sound"

"that's a great name." he leans and kisses me.

Carlisle wheels in a wheel chair. Edward helps up and in the chair. They both walk with me to the nursery. Carlisle points out the baby and Edward wheels me to her.

They are right, she looks so cute. I touched her little body, telling her I am here. Edward does the same thing. It hurt to see the wires on her but I understood why. I saw all the decorations for the babies and asked Edward if everyone can do the same. He said they loved too.

He wheeled me back in my room. I asked to speak to Esme and Carlisle alone for a while. I needed to talk to them. He went to get them.

They both came in and I asked Edward to step out just for a minute. He looked hurt but understood. Once the door was closed, I started talking.

"o.k. I know I have been keeping everyone in the dark but I needed to think. After talking to you both, I have decided to keep the baby. I want to raise her, take care of her and watch her grow up. I couldn't go through the adoption. Once I saw her, my heart just melt. I couldn't give her up. I just one thing to ask, will you be her godparents? I think you both would be great for her" I said.

"We would love it" they both said.

"great" they both hugged me. Now to tell Edward.

"Esme can you ask Edward to come in, I need to talk to him"

"o.k." she leaves to get Edward.

Edward comes in, looking at both Esme and Carlisle. They leave to give us some privacy,

"Edward I need to talk to you" I look down

"o.k. what is it" he asked

"it's a long story. The reason I kept you and everyone in the dark was because I was thinking about giving the baby up for adoption. I wanted your mom and dad to raise her that way I could still see her. I know they would be great parents for her. I would talk to them about my chooses cause I didn't know what to do. They kept talking me out of it saying that once I see the baby I will change my mind. I didn't believe them. I was thinking about her. I wanted her to have a better life then what I can give her. She means everything to me. But once I saw her, I couldn't do it. I love her so much. I can't give her up. But I did ask them if they would be her godparents that way everyone can still be apart of her life".

He just looked at me taking everything in.

"Bella, you should know by now that my parents love you like their own daughter. They would do anything to help you out. I am glad that you decided to keep her. Emmett and Rose already call her, their niece. Alice can't wait to get her home to dress her up in pretty clothes and we have a surprise for you too."

I looked at him to tell me but he wouldn't say a thing.

" I have something to ask you actually" he looks down

"yes"

"well you know I think of her as my own and I adore her as much as her mother. Everyone thinks she is mine, and well I was wonder if, you would be willing to put my last name on her birth certificate?''

This time he looks at me. I am shocked. I couldn't believe he asked that.

"I would love too." I whisper.

He had a huge smile on his face. There was something else he wanted to say too.

"Edward what else is there" I looked at him puzzled.

"I didn't plan of doing this in here but since I asked about Lily, well, um,"

"Edward spit it out already" feeling anxious.

"will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" I'm shocked

"will. You. Marry. Me?"

"uh"

"do I have to repeat myself again?"

"Uh, let me think about it. O.k. done, YES!!"

"Really" he is happy this time.

"really, I would love too".

He comes over and gives me a kiss, hard and passionate. We forgot where we were.

"excuse me" we hear Alice by the door.

"you're excuse, you can go." I said still kissing Edward.

"hey I am standing right here" Alice said getting mad at us.

We let go of each other.

"what's going on?" Alice still at the door.

"Bella agreed to marry me and put my last name on the baby"

"I knew it, I knew it. It looks like you will this after all." she winks at me.

She grabs a small box out of her bag, hands it to Edward. He opens it and gets out a ring with a small diamond on it.

"so that's what you got that one day at the store"

"yep, I figure he would need it someday" she smiles.

Edward places the ring on my finger and kisses my hand. By this time everyone else comes in and we tell them the news.

At first Esme and Carlisle were surprised, shocked then understanding. We have some exceptions to this first. One was me and lily move it, two, we finish high school, three we finish our education by going to college. Esme and Carlisle will help in anyways possible.

We agreed to that. Everyone was happy again. We told Charlie of the news. He was the same but he was sad that I had to leave. I promised that I would visit and bring the baby. He was fine with it.

**(A/N: at first I was thinking about letting them adopt the baby but it wouldn't be right. You are right to let her keep the baby and make her, Edward and the baby family. So what ever suggestion you've got let me know. I will try to work them in. I think I am getting writers block but I wont stop writing.)**

**Again thanks for reading. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block for a while. Seems like music didn't help much. But I am trying to think of something. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 24: Home**

**Bpov**

It's been two months since I have been out of the hospital. The first two weeks, I didn't go to school. I had to recover but when I wanted to go see Lily, Emse would take me. I stayed there all day until it was time to go home. Either I was dragged out by Edward or Alice. They would come to the hospital after school to see Lily. Rose and Emmett where there everyday too before me.

After another two weeks, we brought Lily home. That was the happiest day ever. Alice and Esme changed the guest room next to hers and Carlisle into a nursery. Alice did all the decorating. She painted to room pink (of course) with a castle on one side of the wall, with a view of the lake on the other. There was a white rocking chair by the window. A crib next to the chair, a changing table by the closet, a dresser near the door. And a small bassinet when I wanted to take her in my room. We all agreed on taking turns with lily when she cries at night that way we each spend time with her. I couldn't argue. Emmet and Edward put a baby monitor in the room so we can hear her cry. The first night she cried we all ran in there. Then the second night the same. It went like that for about a week. Finally Alice found a baby monitor for when she does cry and one of us would go, we just yell through the monitor that way we know whose going. But we all ending up going in there anyways. I was laughing when I saw Alice with messed up hair, Emmett looking like he hasn't slept in days and Edward with his messing hair everywhere. I am pretty sure I didn't look good but it was a funny sight.

I got the extra guest room next to Emmett. Believe me that wasn't a good idea. Alice did my room too with the help of Edward and Emmett of course. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I have a queen size bed, night stand, dresser across the bed with a TV on top. A stereo near my window and a vanity near my closet and all new clothes (Thanks to Alice). She wouldn't bring any of my things from Charlie's except my laptop, phone and ipod. Among other things.

A few nights I would sneak into Edward room when Emmett had Rose in his room. I couldn't listen to half of the things they were doing. If only you could imagine. I would crawl in bed next to Edward, lay next to him with his arms around me. If felt safe being in his arms. I would wake up early morning and climb back in my room before anyone would notice. But I got caught my Alice. "Just my luck". she promised not to say a word. After that, she helped me when I would forget to wake up. But unfortunate, Esme came in when I forgot to wake up.

"Edward time to wake up" she says walking in.

"one more minute mom" he says still wrapping his arms around me.

"oh no" I thought slowly waking up only to see Esme looking at me and Edward. I quickly jump out of bed, hit the floor and Edward sits up straight looking at me, then Eseme and then back to me before Esme walks out.

"crap, crap, crap, crap," I kept thinking. Then Alice walks in, gasp, then walks out.

"FAMILY MEETTING NOW" Carlisle says from the bottom stairs.

Edward helps me up, I turn red and we both start walking down the stairs holding hands. Alice right behind us walking towards the living room. Emmett on the couch trying not to laugh he knew what happened. I just give him a evil glare and he turns away.

"what were we.. Exactly where made you think… did anything…" Esme trying to say calmly.

"nothing happened between me and Edward." I turn even more red looking down.

"mom, dad, nothing happened. We just fell asleep holding each other. That's it." he was looking down, his face even more red then mine.

"mom, look they have their clothes on. I'm sure Bella wouldn't want to get pregnant again" Alice said looking away.

"Yeah all we need is Edward to be a father again" Emmett says trying not to laugh.

By now I got upset with Emmett that I glared at him.

"well at least I am not in the room making noises in the middle of the night saying, rose there, no there, oh yeah that's the spot" that got Emmett quite and the pressure off me and Edward.

"WHAT" said Esme and Alice.

"is that true, Emmett?" asked Carlisle trying to be more calm.

"um, uh, um"

I just look at him with a smirk.

Carlisle looks between me, Edward and Emmett then looks away. Esme goes in the kitchen to make breakfast for all of us.

After about 30 minutes of silence, and everyone staring at each other. Carlisle speaks to all of us.

"o.k. this is what we are going to do, Edward, Emmet, Bella, Alice go get dressed, Alice go to school today. Tell them that Edward and Bella are not attending due to family emergency" sigh "Emmet go call Rose, have her met you here, we are going to discuss this, Edward, I want you in my office and Bella, you stay here. After I am done with Edward, I will talk to you"

"crap, crap, crap, crap" I just thinking. Edward still holding my hand gave me a little squeeze to let me know he is there.

We all just nodded and did what we were told. Alice took off for school giving me a sad look before she leave. I sit on the couch nervous. About an hour, Edward walks down and Carlisle asked for me. I walk up to his room passing Edward. He looking upset. I grab him real quick and kiss him on the check before heading up. I was so nervous walking up to Carlisle office that it took me a while to knock on the door. Once I did, I walked in.

"Carlisle.. I am.. I am.."

"Bella sit, please we need to talk"

I sit down really scared I messed up. He looks at me, then the wall and then me again.

"how long have you been sleeping in the same room?"

"uh, um, a week after I got back from the hospital. Please let me explain"

"o.k." this time he didn't look at me.

"um, uh, um, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about lily being in the hospital and not being with her. I missed her. Then I would wondering in her room and sit on the chair. I fell asleep a few times. Edward would check up on me. He would take me to my room but I wouldn't let go. So he took me to his room. I would cry some nights until I was asleep. After lily came home, I thought I could sleep but then Emmett would" this time I was looking up to embarrassed to say the rest.

"I see. Are you having sex with Edward?"

I was blush deep red this time. "No, no, I am not ready"

"o.k. I see" this time he seemed relieved.

"Um, I am so sorry for everything. I didn't mean to lose your respect. I can leave. I will just go back to Charlie with lily."

Carlisle sighs and looks at me, "we don't want you to leave. We all want you here. It's just we are looking out for yours and Edward's best interest. I will need to talk to Esme for a while. Then we will figure something out. But right now, go and spend time with lily and Edward. I am only letting this happen for today"

"thank you, thank you" I walked out feeling a little bit happy.

I went to see lily only to find Edward holding her in the rocking chair. It was so cute. He was rocking her to sleep and she holding his finger. I wanted to take a picture. I made one little noise and Edward looks up smiling at me.

"she's got your smile" he looks at her.

"yeah, she got you last name" I smiled, "she will be daddy's girl"

"yeah she is mine daughter" he smile wider

I just watch them. He really loves her so much. After a few hours of spending time with lily and Edward. Carlisle called all of us to the living room again. Rose wasn't happy that I said something and Emmett looked scared. Esme sat next to me holding lily. I couldn't look at anyone just looked at my feet.

After a long talk to Esme, Carlisle decided to have Rose move in with us. Emmett and her are going to share a room. Edward and I will share a room too, except the door will be open at night and I will go on birth control just in case. Edward still respected my wishing on waiting until we are married. I told him I wanted our first time to be special.

**Please review and let me know you think. **


End file.
